The Letter
by Loper42
Summary: One night Ruthie was casually searching for some paper in her father's home office when she happened upon a letter that caught her eyes. Foolishly, she read the letter and discovered a terrible truth that would change her life forever... Martin/Ruthie
1. The Letter

**A/N:** This story is set before the hole Sandy drama, but while Martin lives in the house. Hopefully this chapter works for you. Pretty much all the chapters are Ruthie-centric. I may put Simon's POV or maybe Martin's POV in the story too, but otherwise it's just Ruthie. If you have a problem with that please don't read the story.

This story is basically a re-do of a story I started awhile ago. I have no idea if anyone actually remembers it considering I posted an update a year ago or so. If you do remember anything about the other story just know that its not going to be the same story. I few things may be similar but other than that it's going to be whole new story with the same original idea. Originally, I was going to edit everything and just put it in the old fic, but I've decided to take a completely different approach and I do believe that this approach is far more believable.

You won't be able to find the other version I deleted it...evil grin btw, this chapter introduces everything, if it feels a bit slow please don't think that is going to continue. This is going to be very dramatic piece. I promise! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ruthie, Martin, the Camdens or anything. The only thing I own in the story is the plot and my OC characters. So please don't sue me! You'll your waste your money. :P

**Summary:** One night Ruthie was casually searching for some scratch paper in her father's home office for school, when she happened upon a letter. Foolishly, she read the letter and discovered a terrible truth that would change her life forever. Will Ruthie be able to cope with the awful truth? Will she ever forgive her parents for hiding it for so long? And will Martin be able to protect her from her past?

**Edit: **I upgraded this chapter. I think its more interesting this way.

Ruthie Camden had always led a rather simple life. Yes, she was the intelligent and clever one. She had the guts of someone twice her size and the wit of an adult, but she had never wanted a complicated life. She lived to get good grades, go to a nice a school, and marry a nice boy.

She didn't know her life would change in a few short hours. She didn't know that everything she had lived for, for sixteen years—wasn't true.

She was a reverend's daughter and had her family's reputation to uphold. In some ways, she did. She was much smarter than your average kid. When she was in middle school, she was sent to a private school because regular institutions were to easy.

She was better than your average joe at riding horses. But as she got older, she discovered she had one major flaw—math. She was terrible at it.

How she was supposed to know how many arguments her family would have? How was she to predict the late nights; the loss of brain cells, and the bad grades? Yes, her intelligence was beyond most, but not in that subject.

Incidentally, it was that life changing day, Ruthie was laying diagonally on the bed, attempting to do her useless math homework. Her eyelids dropped and she blinked. One thing Ruthie was sure of—she hated math. Math had to be the most boring subject ever invented. It wasn't like other subjects that required the ability to think. No, math always had a right answer. But, life didn't.

She sighed. It was nearly 9 PM and she had yet to finish one problem.

"X equals 7... that has to be it." She said to herself. Ruthie checked her answer on the piece of paper with pink eraser marks etched in it. She pursed her lips. She had finally completed the problem that had her several hours.

"No... that can't be right." The answer sheet read "8" in bright red letters. Ruthie shut the book with a loud thump and threw her pen at the door.

"Why does math have to be so difficult?" She yelled and no one in particular.

After a few seconds of staring at her pen on the floor, she decided it wasn't worth it. She gave up and decided to get a snack. Besides, her stomach was grumbling. The curly haired brunette hadn't eaten much for dinner, and it didn't hurt to put off math as long as possible.

Ruthie went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the white refrigerator with a light jerk. She had hoped her Mom had gone to the store and bought some snacks. The girl held her nose. Her Mom hadn't gone to the store.

In fact, there was nothing appetizing except an old piece of chicken that smelled like a garbage dump. Ruthie cringed and shut the refrigerator. She wasn't hungry anymore.

She glanced down the hallway. There were muffled sounds coming from the TV. She grinned. It was Martin. No one else would be watching TV at 9 pm in the evening.

Ruthie headed for the living room. She loved bothering the dark haired boy. He may have been older, but he was also cute when his lips curled into an irritated frown.

She rounded the corner with a spark in her eye, and spotted Martin flipping through channels. He had a drone like expression on his face.

"Hey." Ruthie grinned. "Already finished your homework." She plopped down next to Martin.

Martin turned off the TV, his bored expression had disappeared. "Yeah...I finished it awhile ago."

"Big surprise." She smirked. She had only known Martin for a year, but for some reason he was the only one she felt completely comfortable around.

"Well, I am a good student." He winked and took a sip of a coke on the table. "What about you? Did you finish your _Algebra_?"

"Um..." Ruthie's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Mostly."

"Mostly..." Martin faked astonishment. "Why, I'm ashamed of you Ruthie Camden. What would your dad say?"

Ruthie pursed her lips. "He wouldn't be too happy."

"Too true." Martin chimed. "Which is why, you need to step it up a notch, Miss Camden!"

"I know." Ruthie was staring at the floor. "He tells me every other day. 'Ruthie your a Camden, your a smart girl, _use_ your intelligence. You shouldn't be failing math, no excuses."

Martin eyes softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—I was just."

Ruthie shook her head. "Is' ok."

"I mean your dad can be really strict sometimes, but on the other hand, you _are _pretty bad at math."

Ruthie glared and whacked him on the shoulder, but she was laughing. Martin always could brighten her day.

"Hey, that wasn't necessary, your gonna bruise my arm..." he groaned.

"Oh, not so tough now are you?" Ruthie smiled up at him. He had such nice green eyes. Then, she realized she had thought that, and glanced at the floor again.

"Hey, you sure you ok," Martin sounded so concerned. She would never admit it, but she liked that he cared about her.

"Yep, I'm good. Well, except for my math homework." Ruthie looked up again. She could see his mind ticking.

"Do you need help?" he asked a beat later.

Ruthie pretended to ponder the thought. She was so relieved he was willing to help, her fake pondering only took a second. "Ok, but don't be too hard on me. I am bad at math after-all."

"No problem." Martin agreed.

Minutes later, the pair sat on Ruthie's bed with piles of papers and pencils. Martin was explaining a basic algebra problem to get her up to speed. Ruthie was already regretting saying yes to Martin. No fun and games, just math. "...so," Martin said. "in order to determine x you must first put the number alone. Then it will be x equals 'fill in the blank.' Do you see?"

Ruthie chewed her lip. "Eh...yep."

"Really?" Martin wasn't convinced. "What's x then?"

"Er...well," Ruthie grunted. "X is um, 30? No wait!" She stared at the problem for several more seconds, her head was beginning to ache. "I got it. It's 40!"

Martin pointed at the somewhat crumpled piece of paper. "No, the answer is seven. 5x=35 is seven." Martin's eyes gazed at her, concern filled his eyes. She twiddled her thumbs. "Ruthie, this is basic algebra. Your in algebra 2, you should've asked for help a long time ago. Your going to f—"

"Don't say fail!" Ruthie was up. On any other day, he could give her a lecture, but she was tired and sick of math. Her head ached. "Martin, I have enough lecture's from my dad without hearing them from you too. And I _can_ do these problems. I'm just tired and...I can't concentrate. So stop acting like my dad!"

Martin was stunned. He glanced from her to the papers and tossed them aside. "I think it would be best if we take a break," he muttered.

Ruthie nodded determined to keep her composure. "I'll grab some paper. I'm running out anyway."

"Ok," he looked sad. Ruthie took a step, but a warm hand caught her hand. "Listen, Um—I, well—"

"Yes?" She frowned.

"Never-mind, its nothing." For a moment, Ruthie thought Martin looked embarrassed. She was going to ask him what was wrong, but she caught herself. She was mad at him—right?

She hurried for the door, hiding the concern in her eyes. He didn't like her. She was younger than him and besides, they lived together. It would never work. She did not like Martin she repeated to herself. Although, she knew even she didn't believe it.

In a slight daze, she made her way downstairs. She wondered if Martin was still going out with that one girl. She couldn't remember her name. She didn't like the girl though. The blondie reminded her of a high barbie doll from the planet "like, yeah."

Once she was downstairs, Ruthie poked her head into her father's office. The room was empty. Relieved, she went into the office and searched for more paper. Maybe Martin only thought of her like a little sister. She sighed, why was everything so complicated?

Ruthie searched in the cabinet. No paper. It was then, she realized she had no clue where the paper was. As a little girl, Ruthie was never allowed in her Dad's office, except on very few occasions. The few times she did come in were with her Dad. This was the first time she had ever spent time alone in his office.

Ruthie searched the floors, the piles, the cabinets, even the closet, but still no paper. Everything seemed to be related to the church.

She sighed. Paper didn't seem that important at the moment. It was going upstairs to Martin—and math. That was the problem. Maybe she could just feign sickness or something.

She was about to walk out the door when she spotted several letters poking out from a compartment. Everything else in the room was relatively organized, it seemed strange.

Ruthie opened it. Inside, there were all sorts of letters from her dad's associates. Glancing from one to the other, Ruthie browsed through them. Her dad was such a good person. She wished she could live up to his expectations.

Ruthie fingered through every letter. She wondered if when she was older, people would write so many thankful letters to her. She was more of a failure than any of her other siblings. She had a brain, but she lacked ambition. She sighed, deciding looking at the letters was making her depressed.

She took one last glance at the letters and froze. Yellow paper? In the middle of the compartment, there was a dusty old letter that was a yellowish color. It reminded her of the old days before the printing press was invented.

Ruthie snatched the letter. She rubbed the front. It was written in perfect cursive. "Reverend Camden and his wife." She pursed her lips.

She hadn't read any of the other letters, but this one was so—yellow. What was an old piece of paper doing in the middle of her dad's cabinet? Its hard to say why Ruthie opened that letter. Maybe it was because the envelope was missing. Honestly, she didn't know why she read it. Though, she was a Camden and they tended to pry their noses where they didn't belong.

Unfolding it, she read it aloud to herself:

_Dear Reverend Camden, _

_As parents, we have to do what's best for our child. We've heard of your kindness and love towards those in need. We thought you might find our daughter a family that loves her just as much as we adore and cherish her. Please don't attempt to find us...we know you will try, but please don't. Were only doing what's best for our little girl. We have considered all possibilities and this is the only one that makes sense._

_Our child's first year of life, we tried to take care of her, but it proved to be far to hard on us and the baby. We feel it is better for her if she is given a home that can care for her the way she should be. We hope you understand._

_As our final request, we ask you call our baby by the name we gave her. We named her Ruth after her mother, but we call her Ruthie. Please! Please give her a good home._

_Love,_

_Desperate Parents_

Ruthie's eyes widened. She re-read the last part. _We named her Ruth...we call her Ruthie. _We call her Ruthie. Ruthie.

She knew they're couldn't be that many Ruthie's in the small town of Glenoak. She gulped. Feeling light-headed, her legs collapsed onto the ground.

She wasn't a _Ruthie _Camden. She never had been a Camden. She was the baby on the doorstep. She was the—the stowaway.

Ruthie swallowed the lump in her throat. She clenched her hand, the paper crumpling beneath it. Did the Camden's really love her? Was her whole life a lie? Did everyone know? A single tear fell down her eye. "Why didn't you tell me?" She muttered to no one in particular.

Questions flooded through her mind. She wiped away the tear. More tears threatened to fall, but she didn't let them. She couldn't.

With a shaking hand, Ruthie un-crumpled the and read it again. She hoped she was imagining things.

But deep down she knew it was true. Still, she kept reading the letter. Again and again and again. She must have read it twenty times before she put it down. She examined each word... each syllable...everything. Her head throbbed. Each time she finished the letter, a stomach churned and her head weighed down harder. She wanted to rip the paper in half and pretend it didn't exist.

"Ruthie?" A soft male voice echoed, a glint of concern sounded in his deep voice.

She froze. Startled she looked up and she noticed the figure of Martin, standing in the doorway. She looked away. What was she going to say?

**A/N**: I hope everyone liked the chapter. Please R&R! Reviews will get chapters faster!


	2. Confrontations

**A/N: **Wow. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. You make me want to write faster. I'm going to try and update every week at the latest. If I happen to update it's probably because of a vacation, which I will let everyone know about in advance.

Again thank you so much for all the reviews.

**Edit**: I updated this chapter. Please feel free to read it!

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own 7th Heaven. I wish I did though. :)

* * *

"Ruthie?" A soft male voice echoed, a glint of concern sounded in his deep voice.

Startled Ruthie looked up. The figure of Martin was standing in the doorway. She looked away. What was she going to say?

"Martin." She feigned happiness. With her shaking hands, she shoved the letter into her pocket and shut the cabinet. He couldn't know about the was still getting used to it herself.

Slowly, she stood, avoiding Martin's worried gaze. She knew he had been standing their much longer than he would admit. Why else was he being so quiet?

"I-I found the scratch paper." Ruthie muttered gaining her composure. She casually stepped over to him holding the paper in her hand.

Martin nodded slightly, his concerned green eyes locked onto Ruthie. "Oh, good. Well, er...I, uh...just wanted to apologize for earlier." He muttered.

Ruthie could barely remember what she was mad about earlier, and she really didn't care. "Oh, don't worry about it. Its all forgotten. Yep, all forgotten."

She nodded and headed toward the stairs. She knew he was worried about her. But she didn't dare to look at him. The moment she looked at him, her wobbling legs just might collapse.

Ruthie rotated, deciding to act somewhat civil, but her eyes were locked on the tiled floor. "Sorry it took me so long—" she managed. "Well, I—I couldn't find the paper."

Martin nodded again. Ruthie pounded for the stairs and the tall boy followed her up. Suddenly, she realized he thought they were going to work on math. She had completely forgotten about the math.

Rounding the corner, Ruthie headed towards her room with Martin behind her.

"Are you ok?" Martin asked. Ruthie stopped, her back to him.

What could she say? The thought occurred to her again. Martin knew when she was lying and she couldn't tell him the truth. She needed so many things—but first she needed answers. Martin couldn't give her the answers.

"I'm fine." She whispered, her foot hadn't moved an inch. The weird part was, she wanted to tell him.

"Ruthie, don't lie to me. You look like someone died."

Ruthie crunched onto the bed. She was half facing him. It was the best she could do. She supposed he had forgotten the math too.

She held her breathe. Her throat was crying, hands shaking. She had to stay together.

"Ruthie?" Martin's voice croaked. He had taken a few steps to face her.

"I—I'm sorry." What did she say? She glanced over at Martin, who had knelt down next to her.

"What are you sorry for?" Martin placed his warms hand on hers and her hand tingled. She looked up and her eyes locked onto his. What she saw surprised her? She saw a young man, who cared about her. More than that, someone that could never know what a terrible person she was. Ruthie was adopted, she wasn't a Camden.

Martin would treat her differently. She would be the helpless girl, who was adopted by a minister. She would be a case, a problem. She couldn't let Martin see her like that.

"Ruthie please...just tell me what's wrong." Martin pleaded, squeezing her hand.

Ruthie sucked in a breathe."Nothing's wrong."

"Something _is_ wrong...I know you, this isn't you. What's going on?" Martin persisted. Ruthie shifted uncomfortably still avoiding Martin's gaze.

She stared at the bedpost. "I'm fine, just a bit queasy, that's all."

"That's all?" Martin's voice whispered. "That's all." He was breathing heavy. Ruthie knew he was trying to keep himself together, just as much as she was. "Ruthie...do you think I'm stupid?"

"No."

"Then, tell me the truth...I can tell when you lie." Ruthie didn't know what to say."Please, just tell me. I just want to help."

Ruthie shook her head. It would take everything she had. "Martin, I don't need your help. I need to be alone." Her voice resounding through the air like dynamite.

He was shocked. His hand drifted to the floor, his entire body seemed to sag. "I—I'm sorry...whatever I did, I—"

"Just leave!" Martin was hurt. His eyes gave her one lingering glance before he was gone.

Ruthie's knees gave and she collapsed on the ground. She hated herself. She was mean to Martin and he didn't even deserve it. But, she couldn't tell him the truth. She needed time to understand. She needed to find herself again.

After several moments, Ruthie pulled out the letter, eyes narrowed upon one of the last few words. "We call her Ruthie," she said, reading the words slowly, her hands trembled. She shut her eyes, the tears she had held back finally escaping them. "This...this is all real." She whispered to herself

She shook her head. "No, it can't be..." She whispered to herself, tears forming in her eyes. "It just can't be..." Ruthie knew could never trust the Camden's again.

After crying for an hour, Ruthie crumpled into a ball on her bed. She didn't feel well. Her stomach felt like something was boiling inside it, and her head was being drilled repeatedly. She wasn't going to get much sleep. Though she tried anyway, but wound up staring at the ceiling most of the night, wondering when her life had gone downhill.

The clock struck 6:30 AM the next day. The sun was beginning to rise, a light blue tint was illuminating her room. Ruthie blinked her heavy eyes, as the light drifted into her room.

She hoped that today would be better than the day before. _Yeah, right. _She nearly laughed. If anything, it would be worse.

First, she had had to avoid Martin completely. Every time her mind thought of him, she got the distinct impression she was guilty. A voice inside her said repeatedly, _apologize, he's a good guy._ Which is why, Ruthie _really _needed to avoid Martin.

On her second problem's list was her parents. No matter how she pictured it, she couldn't face her parents without screaming at them. If you added in the fact, she was not going to school, she was pretty much screwed for an _unhappy _day.

Ruthie's stomach rumbled with a mixture of hunger and nausea. She sat up, deciding to get out of bed and go downstairs for something to eat. Maybe she could avoid her parents and Martin while feeling less nauseous, but she was doubtful.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was about to open the refrigerator, when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

Ruthie knew the feet could belong to anyone, including a person from her avoid list. Panicking, Ruthie scanned the room for a hiding place. There was a table. _No, he'd find me!_ A door. It was too far was running out of time. The only place to hide was the dining room, but she'd have to make a jump for it.

Not knowing what else to do, Ruthie dived into the dining room just before the footsteps reached the kitchen. Luckily, she didn't make a racket, but she did bruise herself. Slowly, she got up, cursing herself for being so stupid. She tip-toed towards a door across from her, maybe she could make a break for the front door and get some Subway.

Her feet froze. She heard voices coming from the living room. It was her dad and Martin talking about her. Walking over to the door to the living room, Ruthie pressed her ear against the door frame.

"Sir, I'm worried about Ruthie..." Martin was saying, "She...she yelled at me last night." Ruthie thought Martin sounded tired, like he hadn't slept all night, but she couldn't be sure.

Shifting slightly, Ruthie poked her eye between the small opening of double doors. Through the wood, she sawMartin sitting upright on the couch.

"Martin," Ruthie's dad said, "I'm sure it's nothing...Ruthie was probably just tired. You know how grumpy she can be sometimes."

Martin grinned slightly. "That's true... but she was acting really weird after getting paper out of your office." Martin was tapping his finger impatiently. "I saw her reading something in there. I'm not exactly sure what it was... but it looked kind of like a letter." Mr. Camden choked on his coffee.

"Are you sure?" The reverend said.

"Well, yes... Why?"

Ruthie heard footsteps coming towards them. The footsteps halted. Adjusting Ruthie's view of the room, she could see her mother holding Sam and David's lunch bags."Are you ok Eric?"

"Annie, she...she may have found the letter." The reverend looked pale.

Ruthie thought her dad sounded too surprised. After-all, she was the most curious child in the family. It wasn't_ that _surprising she found the letter.

"Ruthie?" Annie frowned.

"Yes." The room was silent.

"What's wrong?" Martin stood up, his head bobbing from Annie to Eric. "What's in the letter?"

It wasn't like Martin to interfere in the Camden's personal affairs. Normally, he would rag on Ruthie for even telling him about the newest family gossip.

"She knows." Annie said to Eric.

"How do you know for sure?" Eric asked.

"I know my little girl. Besides, Ruthie is normally up by now. She never gets up late, unless she's sick."

Ruthie shifted, drifting her eyes away from her mother. Why was she listening in? She supposed she was curious, but she felt like an intruder. Although, it was about her. She had every right to know her pats. For one moment, Ruthie wished she had never found the letter, then maybe she wouldn't feel so confused.

Ruthie's eyes adjusted on Martin. He continued to tap his fingers. She could see the overwhelming impatience in his eyes.

Eric spoke up. "Martin, I guess we might as well tell you about this, everyone else is going to know soon enough." The reverend cleared his throat, "Well... how should I say this?" Her father took a deep breath. "Ruthie, she's not...well, she's not really our daughter."

Martin eyes widened. "Are...are you serious?"

"Yes...we are, unfortunately." Annie sighed.

"How is that possible?"

"Well..." Eric began. "When Simon was 5, Ruthie's parents left her at our front porch. They left a letter explaining they didn't want the child, and wanted our help to find her a good home. We discussed it with the older children: Matt, Mary, and Lucy. They agreed we should find her somewhere to live. In the meantime, we had Ruthie stay with us. We searched for months, but we couldn't one family that we liked. We even found Ruthie's parents—or parent, but he couldn't have her. In the months we had her, we became so attached to her that we decided to adopt her."

Ruthie felt tears form in her eyes. Everyone knew. They all knew and they never told her. She sucked in a breathe. Her heart pounded in her chest. No one had wanted her—only the Camden's. But they didn't love her. If they had, they would have told her the truth.

Ruthie pounded through the door, tears streamed down her cheeks. She needed to understand. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked between sobs. "Don't you think I would have wanted to know?"

**A/N: **What did everyone think? Please R&R. It really does make me want to update faster.


	3. Lies

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry about the longish wait for this chapter. I had some problems with it and I kept changing what happened. Anyway, I hope everyone likes how it turned out.

Sorry I didn't wait until you betaread this chapter, darkangel816, I just couldn't contain my need to post it.

Thus I give you chapter 3:

Determined, Ruthie stood, her heart pounding furiously. She needed to understand. She needed to know why. Ruthie needed to be loved. Opening the door before her, she walked into the living room, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ruthie asked between sobs, her mind in a fit of fury. "Don't you think I would have wanted to know?" She muttered.

Ruthie looked up at her dad, locking her eyes with his. His gaze seemed distant and regretful. "Don't you think?" Ruthie asked through clenched teeth. The reverend nodded, adjusting his chair uncomfortably.

Silence came over them.

Martin sighed, standing with a solemn expression, his eyes filled with pity. "Well, I better be going. I...I don't want to be late for school." Martin said, walking away and shutting the doors of the living room behind him.

Ruthie watched as both her so-called 'parents' tried, but failed miserably to say something audible. They were completely shocked she had overheard the conversation, and they seemed to be at a complete loss for words. Considering every time a mouth opened to say something, it shut again without so much as a sigh escaping it.

However, Ruthie wasn't in the mood to patiently wait for an answer. They had had 16 years to form a good response; they didn't need a few more minutes. "Well?" Ruthie asked impatiently.

Walking over to Ruthie and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Annie spoke up in her consoling motherly voice, "Sweetie, we...we didn't mean to keep this from you."

_Lies!_ She heard a voice ring out in her mind. _No! _She argued, fighting her own tears back. Ruthie backed away from her mother, her eyes widening in disgust. The hand felt like poison to the touch. "So...you just never got around to telling me. Right!" She replied with gritted teeth. Ruthie's sharp, judgmental gaze pierced daggers.

"Well, it's more complicated then that." The reverend said, attempting to reach out to his hurting daughter.

_All lies! _She heard the voice again, tormenting her thoughts.

"No, it isn't." Ruthie returned, anger churning her insides. "All you had to do was tell me the truth." Ruthie paused, her built up hate spewing out of her. "In all the years I've lived here, no one ever told me. No one!" She repeated, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt her knees weakening, but she couldn't show her weakness. Not in front of _them_! "I'm sure there were plenty of times where someone could have told me. Yet... no one said a thing."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Annie muttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ruthie couldn't hear her mother's cries, all she heard was the voice. _Lies...nothing but lies...lies...lies!_ The accusing voice repeated continuously in her mind. "All lies." She whispered to herself, feeling overwhelming despair consume her.

Everything was all wrong.

Since day one, Ruthie had never truly been a Camden. She knew this. When she had been younger, often she got the impression that there was something she was missing. Something everyone knew that she didn't. Something they were holding back.

It irritated her to know end feeling out of place all of the time. The thought that her life was hidden from within alarmed her. That's why she refused to give up hope. Ruthie reasoned she was only being paranoid and everything was perfectly fine.

Besides, not everyone had been awkward around her. She wasn't sure what it was, but Simon's love felt genuine and real. He loved her for being Ruthie and that meant everything. The others, they gave her lifeless hugs and fake smiles, but Ruthie could tell the difference between the two.

As she grew older, she learned to channel her fears and concerns by learning the delicate practice of eavesdropping. Ruthie diligently instructed herself, always taking note of any good hiding places, and terrible ones. Within months she knew all secrets within the Camden household, becoming known as the 'master of eavesdropping.' She took pride in her game happily uncovering the many web of lies weaved. If there was something they were hiding from her, eventually someone would slip and she would be the first to know.

She had been right.

And now...now reality was fading in. Now Ruthie wished she had never read the letter. At least she would've felt loved. At least she would've had a family.

Gazing up at her adoptive parents, she didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say that would ease the pain.

"Ruthie..." Annie said, snapping Ruthie out of her thoughts. "Please understand...honestly, we didn't plan to hurt you."

_They don't love you! _That same voice said to her, it's words stinging her ears. "How come you never told me?" Ruthie muttered, feeling her world cave in around her. "Why...why did I have to find out _myself_?" She had nothing...her family hated her. Her life... it would never be the same.

"We agreed that we wanted you to feel like _this_ was your true home." Eric explained, shaking his head. "We didn't want you to feel like no one loved you."

The words stung like vipers. "Love-"She whispered to herself. Ruthie's head throbbed with pain, her focus dizzying. Love was a lie. Her life was a lie. Everything- it was all a lie.

"Please, I want to help you." She heard Eric say, his hand reaching out to her shoulder.

Ruthie backed away, avoiding his poisonous touch. "Like one of your patients?" She sneered, her eyes aflame. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't care. Something had snapped! Ruthie couldn't take this anymore. She needed to run. She needed to go far, far away...anywhere but the Camden's. She was unwanted there. All she felt was cold, unfeeling love; she couldn't stay.

"Frankly, I don't need your help!" Ruthie growled, steam coming out of her ears. She watched, as their faces turned deathly pale. "I'm tired of all the lies..." Ruthie gnarled, "I'm leaving!"

With those words, Ruthie stormed into the kitchen. She needed to get away from them. Now she had proof. They didn't love her. She was nothing...a hurt girl...a patient...worthless. Vaguely, she heard her parents calling her name, but she didn't listen to them.

Entering the kitchen, Ruthie raged towards the backyard door. Hearing footsteps from outside the door, she quickly decided she would find another way out. Turning about she headed towards the stairs, avoiding the front where her parents were coming towards her. As she scurried up them, Lucy entered the kitchen, parents screaming her name from behind.

"Ruthie, stop!" Lucy commanded, apparently she had caught on to the chase.

Ignoring Lucy, Ruthie continued stomping up the stairs, her heart pounding and head aching. She had to get out. There was nothing left for her in the Camden household.

However, it seemed Ruthie had done something to attract Lucy's undoubted attention. Because as Ruthie scrambled up the stairs, she heard footsteps closing in behind her. "Wait!" She heard Lucy call, feeling a hand grab onto her wrist, forcing her to slow down.

"Get off me!" Ruthie growled, smacking Lucy's hand off her wrist.

Lucy stared dumbfounded.

Ruthie continued running up the stairs, her feet carrying her as fast as they would go. Behind her, Ruthie's adoptive parents were hollering for her; they knew what she was going to do.

However, she was disgusted with them. She had no desire to talk with them, especially not Lucy, who was obviously in a terribly demanding mood and, as usual, meddling in Ruthie's business.

"Ruthie!" Lucy repeated, snapping out of her daze and following Ruthie once again. Ruthie ignored her. "Don't do this!" Lucy screamed. Before she could say another word, Ruthie slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it tight.

"Ruthie, open the door!" Lucy shouted in a commanding voice, smashing her knuckles onto the wooden door. Nevertheless, Ruthie didn't open it. Instead she turned on the radio, putting the volume on high.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door." Lucy cried over the radio.

_She just won't leave me alone, _Ruthie thought. This was one of the many times she wished she was an only child. "Go away!" Ruthie screamed. She needed to get away.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Lucy shrieked, continuing to bang on the door.

Ruthie sighed, screaming at Lucy wasn't going to get her to leave. On the contrary, Lucy would stay until her knuckles ached and her mouth was hoarse, which could possibly be all day.

Soon, Eric and Annie joined in the loud racket.

Deciding to ignore the loud pounding and shouting, Ruthie walked over to her bed and snagged her cell phone. She needed to talk to him. He was the only one who would understand.

After quickly changing into clean clothes, Ruthie walked over to her window. Opening it, she climbed onto the roof, positioning herself comfortably. She had gone up here many, many times before. Often she used the roof as a place to listen in on backyard conversations; sometimes she used it as an entrance to the garage apartment. Now she was using it as an escape route.

After shutting the window(so the music wouldn't blast her ears), Ruthie dialed Simon's dorm room number, praying he would answer. Ring...ring... "Come on. Pick up, pick up!" Ruthie yelled at the phone, hoping he wasn't in a class. _It's to early. He hasn't left yet, _Ruthie told herself. By now, the phone was on its fourth ring, just when Ruthie was about to hang up she heard Simon's sleepy voice from the other end.

"Simon!" Ruthie said, just hearing his voice made her realize how much she missed him.

"Ruthie?" Simon muttered yawning, "Is that you."

"Yeah, it's me Simon." He cared. He was the only one who truly did.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly.

"Simon, I found out about everything." Ruthie explained, feeling awkward just mentioning it.

"About what?"

"The letter." She clarified, wondering if Simon even knew that she was adopted. "I found it."

"Letter?" Simon muttered, trying to spark his memory, but failing. "What letter?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Ruthie asked surprised. She thought everyone knew, but it seemed she was wrong.

"Um..." Simon sighed, it was to early to play guessing games. "No." He murmured, clueless. "I have no idea."

Ruthie's mind went to work._ Of course!_ She thought. It made sense. Simon couldn't know, he was so young that he probably had no memory of the letter. "Simon...yesterday, I found out that, uh...well...I'm adopted," she explained, cringing at the thought.

Immediately, Ruthie panicked. _Why did I tell him?_ She thought, cursing herself silently for being so dense. Why did she even call Simon in the first place? It was a mistake. He wouldn't understand...he hadn't even known about the letter.

Though, in a way Simon was in the same position she was, no one had ever told him. Then again, he was a Camden.

"Are you serious?" Simon choked out, interrupting Ruthie's panic-stricken train of thought.

Ruthie sighed. "Yes." She whispered, simply. It was to late to back down now.

"Wow... "Simon murmured. "Everything makes perfect sense now..." Ruthie sighed, breathing with relief.

Simon continued explaining his situation, but by this time Ruthie wasn't listening.

Realizing the loud clamber had stopped, she looked through the window. Scanning the room, she focused her eyes on the door. Something wasn't right. Locking her eyes with the knob, she noticed it was wiggling. Ruthie kept her eyes on the knob, keenly watching it. _What are they doing?_ She wondered, finding the silence suspicious. Only minutes ago they had been attacking the door. Why did they stop?

Suddenly, the door burst open and Ruthie's adoptive parents and Lucy came barging in the room. Alarm bells rang in Ruthie's hears._ Crap! They'll find me up here. _

Simon paused feeling overtly aware Ruthie wasn't saying anything, and was obviously distracted by something. "Ruthie?" Simon yelled, beginning to get impatient. "Are you there?"

Hoping they wouldn't bother to look out the window, she wondered how many times she had been found climbing rooftops. She could only remember a few times, but that didn't stop her from continuing to climb them.

"Ruthie!"

"Oh sorry, Simon." Ruthie muttered, realizing she was unintentionally ignoring him.

"I have to go," she whispered to Simon, beginning her ascent down the steep roof towards the ground below. Without another word she hung up the phone, placing it securely in her pocket. Ruthie had planned on asking for Simon's help, but she couldn't risk her adoptive family overhearing their conversation.

Glancing downwards, Ruthie wondered how it was possible to jump without killing herself. Normally she would leap onto the garage, and slowly slide herself down, but she didn't have much time before they found her. She had to jump now.

Crawling up to the edge of the roof sideways, she gazed downward at the ground below. _This may hurt, _she thought. It was now or never!

Ruthie was about to plummet downwards, but stopped herself when she saw someone in the backyard. She froze. He had an army-cut, dark hair, and perfect posture. Of course, it was Martin!

**A/N: **Finally some other characters in this chapter other than Martin and Ruthie. As always R&R... thanks again for the lovely reviews. :)


	4. Help

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Sorry about the longish wait. I wrote half the chapter and couldn't seem to finish it until today. I hate writers block!

Btw, if there's anyone out there who would like to betaread this story, just say so in you're review. My old one, darkangel814 is having computer problems and can't continue editing my chapters. Thanks so much everyone! Here's chapter 4!

Thankfully Martin hadn't spotted her yet. Realizing Ruthie had no choice but to take the longer route down she commenced her climb.

Observing Martin's actions cautiously, she inched closer and closer to the roof of the garage, hoping to reach it before being seen. She couldn't take any chances at making noise, moving very slowly and quietly towards her goal.

Luckily Martin was heading for the school bus, and within several seconds was out of sight. However, she wasn't out of the woods yet. "Ruthie!" She heard her father call from inside her room. "Ruthie!"

Quickening her speed, Ruthie made her way to the edge of the garage roof. Carefully, she maneuvered herself, taking each step quickly and securely. Finally reaching the jump, she braced herself. She didn't dare glance behind as she dropped onto the garage.

Relieved she was out of sight, she stepped up to the edge and was about to leap into the bushes, when her phone started ringing. Glancing at the caller I.D. it read the words, Simon Camden. _Simon don't call me now! _She complained to herself. Immediately Ruthie turned the sound on mute, wishing she had done so earlier.

Despite her quick thinking, the loud ringing had done its damage. She could already distinguish Eric Camden calling for her from the windowsill.

Realizing she only had seconds before someone entered the backyard searching for her, she jumped into the bushes, landing awkwardly atop the shrubs and small branches. The prickly shrubs scratched her exposed arms and legs, causing them to itch. Shoving herself off them, she plopped into a pile of several inch thick mud, covering her hand and knees.

From a distance, sounds of rustling leaves and rapid footsteps prickled Ruthie's ears, causing her to be quiet. Peeking her curious eyes into the backyard, she watched as Lucy scrambled about the yard searching for her. The young girl frantically hunted, blue eyes bloodshot, tears forming in them. A moment passed when she saw a flicker of overwhelming anger and worry surface on her adoptive sister's face.

For that brief moment, Ruthie found herself sympathizing with her, the pain of guilt immersing from the back of her mind. For that moment, Ruthie felt Lucy's pain and anguish. She could feel tears well in her eyes, but held them back, willing herself not to cry. Moments later, the feeling vanished, along with Lucy, who had given up her hopeless search.

The guilt lingered in Ruthie's pained mind, causing her to shake her head vigorously in an attempt to free it from her. Forcing herself up, she attempted to rub off the mud and sticky foliage. Though it didn't do much good, and she was forced to continue her journey with dirty clothes.

Releasing a sigh, Ruthie stood inching herself to the gap of the bushes. Peeking her head out, she made certain everyone was gone. Realizing no one was there, she hastened through the backyard. Passing the fence, Ruthie continued running until the house was barely in her view. Finally, when she thought it was safe, she slowed to a normal pace.

Continuing walking down the sidewalk, Ruthie took out her cell phone and dialed Simon's dorm room number. She hoped he wouldn't be to upset with her. The telephone rang once and immediately Simon answered.

"What happened?" Simon yelled into Ruthie's ears, surprising her with the panic in his voice. "I called you ten times! You didn't answer once." Ruthie could hear heavy breathing from the other end.

"Sorry." She murmured without thinking.

"Your sorry?" Simon spat through gritted teeth. "Ruthie, you nearly gave me a heart-attack." Simon explained, practically collapsing onto his couch with a grunt. "You called me up, told me you're adopted, and hung up the phone." Simon paused, taking a breathe. He needed to keep his temper in check. "I called you ten times. Ten, Ruthie!" Simon's voice cracked, hesitating to continue. "Do you know how that made me feel? I...I thought something had happened to you." He whispered with a shudder.

Ruthie pursed her lip, palms sweaty. She knew very well Simon had been worried senseless, but she hadn't thought he was that concerned. Opening her mouth, she attempted to utter words of regret. Something- anything that would redeem her, but no words came, and she shut her mouth, resorting to silence.

"Ruthie?" Simon demanded.

Ruthie listened as Simon continued demanding for an answer, but she wasn't truly listening. Instead she let her eyes concentrate on the path in front of her. After awhile, Simon went mute and Ruthie found herself contemplating whether or not she should hang up on him or not.

Though she had called Simon for help, and hanging up the phone on him wasn't going to help with that.

"What happened?" Simon whispered, in a soft and soothing voice.

Realizing she had to say something, Ruthie searched her brain attempting to find the words she needed. "I...well, I...I..." Ruthie paused, tears welling up in her. _Why is this so hard to say?_ She wondered.

"Yes?" Simon urged.

Finally, mustering all the courage she could find she boldly declared, "I ran away." The words came out quickly, but Ruthie couldn't help but cringe as she said them.

Simon was unusually quiet for awhile. Suddenly, Ruthie's heart beat quickened, she shouldn't have told him. He wouldn't understand. He was a Camden. How could he?

"You did?" Simon asked slowly. There was a softness in his voice she hadn't expected.

With renewed hope, Ruthie nodded in agreement. "I did." She replied, her head beginning to ache with anticipation.

Simon shook his head. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

Ruthie sighed and answered."Well, the Camdens don't really love me and... I don't see the point in staying there."

"I'm a Camden," Simon murmured as if his name was a disgrace.

Ruthie was shocked he could even consider himself apart of the situation. "Simon...you didn't hide this. You...you didn't even know and..." She paused, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

"And?"

"Well...that's why I called you." Ruthie explained. Though, she knew Simon was confused because he didn't say anything. Instead, he waited patiently for her to continue. "Simon, I want to meet my real family." Ruthie declared, "But..."

"But?"

"But...but I need your help." Flinching, Ruthie awaited Simon's answer. She hoped and prayed he would say yes. Though, regardless of his decision, she would find her real family. But he had a car, money, food, and many other important items that she may need. If Simon agreed, things would be much easier.

After several seconds of thoughtful silence, Simon whispered his response. "I'll help you." The words he spoke were simple and quiet, but to Ruthie they meant everything in the world.

Ruthie felt heart burst with joy and her face glow with surprise. At that moment, if there had been someone who had seen Ruthie, the person might wonder if she had been proposed to be married. Honestly, she hadn't let herself hope Simon would agree, but now that he had, she was so grateful.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Simon replied, grinning. "I guess I'll pick you up at the Glenoack mall in about 3 hours."

"Agreed." Ruthie smiled. Hanging up the phone, she placed it in her pocket.

As she crossed the street, Ruthie felt security in knowing soon she wouldn't be alone. The conversation had given her hope in a life that seemed hopeless. Ruthie knew Simon truly cared. Thinking back, she realized she hadn't been this happy ever since Simon had left.

With a smile, she let herself go back to her younger years. Back when Simon was always around. Back in the days when they shared bunk beds.

Ruthie remembered those days well. They were the times when her wild curiosity had taken over. She found there wasn't a day in th week where she wasn't eavesdropping in on family gossip, or the latest drama.

Simon wasn't to keen in joining Ruthie's incessant spying, but normally he did anyway. Ruthie knew it was to keep her out of trouble, but she suspected there were other reasons. For one, Simon could have easily told their mom, but he never did. Instead, he protested at first, but always ended up joining in on the fun. It seemed Simon somehow knew, subconsciously, that Ruthie needed to eavesdrop.

Often, she wished things had stayed the way they were, but fate came along and ruined everything.

When Simon was seventeen, he accidentally ran over a young boy riding a bike. Blaming himself for the incident, Simon isolated himself from everyone. He moved to a far away college, never bothering to call. He rarely visited, except on holidays, and even then it was short-lived. Ruthie was left to her lonely self. She never blamed him for his sudden coldness, but she missed him terribly. She missed the adventures they used to have. She had even missed the annoying lectures.

After Simon had gone, Ruthie found herself spending more and more time with Martin. Beforehand, she had barely spent any of her time with him; however, as soon as Simon bolted, it became normal to spend hours just chatting with Martin. They talked about school, family, and practically anything that came to their minds.

Ruthie loved that Martin and her could talk effortlessly. The words always came naturally, unlike some conversations that often felt like pulling teeth. The pair had a special relationship.

Ruthie halted abruptly, a sudden pang of guilt stabbed her. The fight. Her head ached, remembering the sequence of events. Her malicious eyes pierced into his with cruelty, destroying his hope and replacing it with confusion. _Idiot! _She screamed at herself, with an overwhelming urge to punch herself in the face.

Pushing the painful thoughts away, she forced herself to pay attention to the road before her. Eyes focused ahead, she continued walking, realizing she was nearly at the GlenOack mall.

Rounding the corner, Ruthie could clearly see the entrance to the plaza. She noticed their was practically no one their except staff. Walking past a flock of birds flying around the fountain, she reached the entrance.

Ruthie read the mall's hours and realized it didn't open for another hour. Glancing about, she noticed several benches nearby. Deciding she had nothing better to do, Ruthie sat down on one. Fiddling her thumbs, she wondered what she was going to do to entertain herself for three hours.

0000000000

Immediately after Simon had hung up the phone, he rushed to his car. He didn't care he would miss his class; nor did he realize he hadn't eaten breakfast and was still in his pajamas. He was in the middle of a family crisis, and couldn't help but feel obligated to help his sister- adopted sister.

Entering his black automobile, Simon shook his head. The situation almost seemed surreal. He still couldn't believe no one had ever told him the truth. He was even more daunted by the fact Ruthie had run away, and was now convinced his family (excluding himself) hated her guts. He was thankful that he wasn't on the list, and prayed to God he would never join it.

Turning on the ignition, Simon suddenly realized, with a grunt, he had completely forgotten his wallet. Cursing himself, he turned the car off, scrambled out of his car, and into his dorm room. The foreboding feeling of dread of the future and what could be, spinning in his mind. He knew he was worrying to much, but he had a terrible feeling that he couldn't seem to shake off.

After nearly tripping over the mess that was his room, he grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and scurried back to his car. Upon reaching his sleek Nissan, he swung the door open and slid in. With a quick click, he started the car and sped off towards GlenOack.

He had only been driving for nearly 5 minutes when his phone wildly buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he glanced at the caller I.D. The words 'home' displayed in the window. It was his family.

Simon groaned, he had no desire to talk with his family, but he knew he had to. Attempting to keep his himself at ease, he took a deep breathe and answered, hoping the right words would find him.

**A/N: **This is the first chapter with someone else's POV. As always, let me know what you think and please review. Thanks so much! :)


	5. The Talk

A/N: Sorry about the wait! This week as been crazy. Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone.

Edit: I almost forgot! I just wanted to give a shout out to girlinterrupted22 for being my betareader. Thanks so much!

Here's chapter 5:

Simon groaned in irritation. He had no desire to talk with them, but he knew he had to. Attempting to keep himself at ease, he took a deep breath and answered, hoping the right words would find him.

"Hello?" His voice was stale and lifeless.

"Hi," Simon heard his father say. Attempting to ignore the awkwardness, Simon focused his eyes on the road before him.

"Simon?"

"Yes?" he replied instantly.

With suppressed sigh, his father spoke. "Ruthie ran away."

Biting his lip, he felt a sudden urge to scream at the top of his lungs, _It's all your fault! You should have told her!_ But he decided against it. Attempting to keep his cool, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know, it's hard to accept..." Eric continued, "but I thought you'd want to know."

Simon's eyes widened in surprise, and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. Shaking his head, he wondered when his father had become a professional liar. He was being a hypocrite, pretending that none of it happened. In reality, his father hadn't thought to tell him about Ruthie's adoption, the main point of the whole conversation.

_Keep yourself together Simon! _he told himself, taking a deep breath.

"You are family after all," the reverend finished.

"Mhmm..." Simon agreed through clenched teeth. "Well, what happened?" he questioned, with the most sincere voice he could manage.

"What's wrong Simon?" Eric asked.

_Shit! _Simon cursed silently, wishing his dad didn't know him so well. Racking his brain for a good excuse, he wondered if there was any way out of this. If he lied, his dad would know and corner immediately.

With a sigh, Simon realized he had to tell the truth. Though he didn't want to, there was nothing else he could do.

"Dad." Simon began, "I'm worried about Ruthie...she has a lot to deal with, but..." Pausing, Simon sighed nervously. _This is the hard part, _he cringed "But that's not all." Simon continued seriously. He had to say it! "Dad, Ruthie told me everything."

"Told you what?"

Eyes widened in surprise, he felt his blood boiling. "You know exactly what." Simon muttered through deep breaths. _Don't lose it. _he thought to himself, inhaling and exhaling with deep breaths.

"I don't think I do," his father replied, clueless.

Simon felt like he had been slapped in the face. "You don't?" he cried in disbelief. He couldn't take it any longer. "Well that explains everything then," he remarked sarcastically. "That explains how you somehow _conveniently_ forgot to tell me that my baby sister is adopted."

Knowing he had his dad's undoubted attention, Simon continued ruthlessly. "Just say it," the young man challenged through gritted teeth. "Just admit it's the truth." Simon had lost all sense of composure as he mercilessly poured his anger onto his father. "Ruthie isn't family!" he shrieked, eyes aflame; heart pounding in his chest.

"B...but h...how?" the reverend stammered

"How do I know?" Simon muttered. At that moment, he had an overwhelming urge to punch something. "Well _you_ didn't tell me, that's for sure."

"I didn't." Eric muttered, stopping Simon dead in his tracks. He hadn't expected him to admit to it. Though honestly he wasn't sure what he had expected; he supposed he had anticipated loads of screaming and yelling. But this...this wasn't what he expected. "And I'm sorry, you were just so young and..."

Vigorously shaking his head, he attempted to free himself from the boiling in his stomach. "Dad." Simon replied with a softer tone, tears forming in his hurt blue eyes. "I would have understood."

"Simon..." Eric exclaimed. "Its just that you were just so fond of her that, well...I didn't want to hurt you."

Though he couldn't believe it himself, Simon understood. He still wished he had known about everything earlier, but he couldn't bring himself to stay angry. Surprised to find his lips forming into a smile, he whispered, "I understand." As he spoke the words, he could picture the relief washing over his father's face.

Several seconds passed when no one spoke-both taking comfort in the strengthening and satisfying quiet.

Realizing he had been holding his breath, Simon let it out with a wistful smile. Then the young man remembered something important. "Dad, Ruthie wants to meet her real parents."

Simon thought he heard a grunt from the other end. "I had a feeling."

"Do you know her real parents?" Simon inquired, cocking his head to the side. Something seemed suspicious.

"Yes." His father muttered. "Unfortunately."

Simon's eyes widened with panic."What's wrong with them?"

"Simon...they don't care about Ruthie." Eric explained, with a drawn out sigh. Swallowing, he continued in a softer tone,"Taking her to them would only hurt her more."

"Dad..." Simon murmured, "I never said I wanted to take her there."

"You were thinking it."

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. With a grunt, he shut his mouth and realized he couldn't deny the truth. "I guess," he shrugged, "but, if _I_ don't help her, she'll go anyway... without me." He added the last phrase almost to himself

Eric's breathing hitched as tears formed in his eyes. Catching his breath, he straightened, attempting to keep his composure. Swallowing the terrible acidic taste from his mouth, he spoke, his voice sounding a bit raspy. "That's what I was afraid of," he choked out.

Simon felt his own his own eyes begin to water, but he willed himself to be strong for his dad's sake. "Everything will be okay. Ruthie can be stubborn sometimes," Simon said, grinning, "But she'll come back...eventually." _She better. _he added to himself silently, praying to God he was right.

A/N: No cliffhanger this time! :)

Chapter 6 is already done, so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. Just remember to review! Thanks so much!


	6. The Dream

A/N: Hello everyone! I was going to post this tomorrow, but I'm so excited about this chapter. I'm just going to post it anyway. This the first of many more Martin POV chapters.

Thanks again to girlinterrupted22 for being a wonderful betareader!

Without further adieu here's chapter 6:

With blood-shot eyes, Martin sat haphazardly in his chair. His feet were spread out, pushing up against the bottom supports of an empty chair in front of him. Mrs. Pruwess, his math obsessed teacher, was showing the class the techniques of quadratic functions.

Being a good student, Martin normally paid special attention to Mrs. Pruwess, and considering her strict guidelines and nail-biting tests, it wasn't possible to pass without giving it extra effort. Today however, his mind was occupied with thoughts of _her_.

Green eyes closed, he could see her-the girl who had been in his thoughts for the past 24 hours. There she was clearly before him. Curly dark hair bouncing behind her long neck, her lips curled into a radiant smile, the curves and details of here face formed into her famous 'eyebrows raised smirk.' No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't seem to shake her from his mind.

Looking into the past, he wondered when he had fallen in love with her. Could it have been when they first met? He remembered the day- she had been young then, but Martin had connected with her instantly.

Back then, she had been with that Peter kid. Martin shook his head. He had never taken a liking to the boy. Calling Ruthie honey was cute, but that was it; that was all there was between them. Martin suspected from the beginning that Ruthie only liked Peter for the idea. Later, even Ruthie herself had admitted the truth to him. "I have to admit it, Peter was sweet, but...there wasn't anything special between us. I guess you could say he was a good idea."

Martin remembered smiling at this, but he couldn't help but wonder what those words meant. Did Ruthie feel the same way as he did?

He shook his head, realizing that none of it really mattered. He messed everything up. _I'm such an idiot! _Martin silently screamed at himself, curling his hands into a fist with a terrible urge to punch something. _I should have let her be...I should have..._

Shivering, he opened his eyes to focus on the blackboard. Feeling heavy from with lack of sleep, he attempted to listen to his teacher. His eyes glaring straight ahead; he was determined to pay attention. Feeling his vision fuzz into a darkened blur, he blinked furiously, attempting to stay awake.

However, his attempts were in vain, because soon his lack of sleep got the better of him. Through a mixture of his comfortable position, the image of Ruthie in his head, and the dull voice of his teacher, sleep slowly overpowered him. Martin soon drifted into his inevitable slumber.

_Moving his hand around, he thought he would feel the books on his desk. Instead his hand felt something slimy and damp. Gasping in surprise, he blinked his eyes open. Darkness was all about him. After blinking several more times, his eyes started to adjust. He found himself in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of wooden walkway._

_He shivered, the dark foggy night casting an ominous feeling in the air. Looking straight head, the only tint of light he could distinguish was barely audible in the distance._

_Perking up his ears, he heard sobs coming from somewhere nearby. As he began slowly walking forward, a chill whipped through him, the sinister darkness piercing his senses with a foreboding feeling of dread. Shivering, he folded his arms across his chest, rubbing his cold shoulders._

_With a cold breath he narrowed his eyes, seeing someone in the distance. Inching forward, he studied her intently. The figure appeared to be a girl around his age. She was leaning up against the edge of what he realized was a bridge, her face_ _buried in her arms. Even in the fog, he could tell she was wearing a hooded jacket, curly hair poking out from the hood. Straining his neck to get a better look, his eyes widened, recognizing the girl. It was Ruthie._

_Gasping, he stepped forward, but somehow he made a misstep. Nearly tripping over a rock and falling flat on his face, he regained his balance quickly but ungracefully._

_His trip made a loud noise, and immediately Ruthie noticed someone was behind her and whipped around with eyes as wide as saucers. "Who's there?" she shouted._

_He swallowed. He knew very well everything was a dream, but it didn't feel like it. "It's me," he managed, revealing himself from the darker shadows._

"_Who are you?" Ruthie's eyes widened in panic, and she began backing away towards the edge._

"_It's Martin," he replied, reaching his hand towards her and hoping she would take it._

_Shaking her head, she backed into the fence. "I...I don't know you," she countered. "Go away!"_

_He felt his breathing hitch. _She doesn't know me. _He repeated in his own mind, tears forming in his eyes. _She doesn't...she doesn't know me. _Feeling light-headed, he struggled to keep himself standing. It couldn't be true. He had to know the truth._

_Gazing up at her with determined eyes, he stepped forward. "How can you not know me?" he pleaded, helplessly. A_ _lingering hope still remained_ _in him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he whispered, "I love you."_

_At that moment, everything went wrong. He watched in horror as the entire bridge caved in, forming into a giant swirling mess. Ruthie plummeted downwards into a never ending spiral of blackness, drifting further and further away from him._

"_No!" he screamed, panic-stricken. Desperately, he scrambled forward, reaching his hands out to save her, or at least do something, anything, to bring her back to him. The harder he pushed, the further away she went into the giant black abyss. At this point all he could see was a small figure, the figure barely audible in the darkness. With one final attempt, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Ru-"_

"-thie!" Bolting upwards in a sweat, he knocked over all his books. Pain coursed through his legs as they slammed into the desk.

"He's such a retard," a classmate whispered.

Popping up his head Martin glanced around him, and realized everyone was staring at him chuckling. Turning bright red, he picked up his books and slid back down into his seat.

"Mr. Brewer, I suggest you refrain from sleeping in my classroom," Mrs. Pruwess exclaimed, giving Martin a pointed glare over her large beady eyes. "And please try and pay attention," she commanded, waving her pointer towards the math problems on the board.

Martin sank further into his chair uncomfortably. "Yes Mrs. Pruwess," he muttered out of habit. He was only half listening.

With a sigh, he wondered what his dream could possibly mean. Something was wrong, but Martin couldn't seem to put his finger on it. _No...it's just a dream, _Martin thought. _It doesn't mean anything._ Though, he was really trying to convince himself, because he knew it meant something. What was he missing?

Martin shivered, whatever the dream meant, he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen to Ruthie.

A/N: What does everyone think? Is the dream important? Or is it foreshadowing? As always please read & review! Constructive criticism is welcome. :)


	7. The Mysterious Woman

Ruthie sat on the bench, arms folded. With a sigh, she wondered what could be taking Simon so long. It had been about four hours, and still no sign off him.

Glaring impatiently into the crowd, she noticed a regular from her church coming towards her. The old lady was slowly making her scrawny self to where Ruthie was sitting; her large beady eyes focused onto Ruthie's hazel. The lady recognized her, waving with a grin. Abruptly the senior halted. Narrowing her eyes with a gasp, she muttered something incomprehensible under her breath.

Dodging the reproachful glare, Ruthie focused on a large fountain in the middle of the entrance. In the corner of her eyes she could see the lady coming towards her. She happened to be the wonderfully grumpy regular from church- Mrs. Folkner. "Hello," the lady bellowed into Ruthie's ears.

Ruthie drifted her attention grudgingly. "Hi, Mrs. Folkner." The teenager managed with a fake smile.

After examining Ruthie, Mrs. Folkner squeaked, "Are you ok dear?"

"I'm great." Ruthie muttered with a grin. Normally she didn't mind Mrs. Folkner's disapproving comments, but she had been sitting their for such a long time her patience had worn thin. Even more annoying was the fact Simon was taking forever. Ruthie figured she had to have a bit of fun to keep herself busy.

"Are you sure? You look quite awful sweetie." Ruthie could feel her curious star beating into her filthy clothes.

She sighed. "You mean the mud?" Mrs. Folkner nodded, "I just fell into some by accident. No big deal." She shrugged, raising her brows. "To tell you the truth, I find it quite refreshing. I mean, being clean _all_ the time does get old after awhile."

Mrs. Folkner faced turned from aghast to dumbfounded. Suppressing a grunt, she shook her head disapprovingly. "Well it was nice talking to you. See you at church hun." Covering a hand over her mouth, Ruthie attempted to keep herself from laughing hysterically. Immediately, the lady practically ran into the mall with a confused and disgusted expression.

Instantly, Ruthie burst into a fit of laughter. The expression on the lady's face was absolutely priceless.

Ruthie didn't care what Mrs. Folkner or anyone else thought for that matter. Soon enough they would know the truth, and would wind up judging her for that instead. _After-all, that's what people are good at! _Ruthie thought.

Skimming the road for what felt like the millionth time, she caught sight of Simon heading to her. Standing, Ruthie walked over to him and practically yelled into his face, "What took you so long? I've been sitting here for four hours."

Simon wasn't listening, but staring at her pants. "What happened to your...um?" He pointed.

Ruthie grunted and shrugged. "I fell in mud!" Glancing at Simon's disheveled hair and pajamas, Ruthie grinned. "Your looking...uh, pretty good yourself."

Simon blushed, realizing he was in the middle of the mall in his fashionable pajamas. "Oh..." He scratched his neck. "I...I was worried about you, that's all." Ruthie could feel his eyes glare into hers urging her to drop it, as he started making his way towards his car.

Ruthie followed with a grin. "You were worried about me?" She gasped with a twinkle in her eyes. "You worry to much." She remarked almost with a laugh.

"Ruthie, I do not!" Simon protested, his cheeks turning a brighter shade. He would never admit it, but she was right. Though, he personally believed 'worrying' itself was a family trait, he didn't bother bringing it up. He figured Ruthie would deny it or pointedly remark on how she wasn't really a Camden.

"Yes you do!" She insisted.

"No I don't!" Though, he knew she wasn't listening, because she continued teasing him.

"Seriously Simon," she continued, "I'm sure it would've only taken about 5 minutes for you to put on some clothes." Ruthie snorted, "you must've been _really_ worried."

After a moment, they reached Simon's car. Unlocking it, they entered; Simon silently hoped Ruthie would stop teasing him.

"I wonder..." Ruthie mumbled, shutting the car door.

"What?" He groaned with a huff, turning the ignition.

"I wonder what will get more attention. My pants or your pajamas?" She smiled with a maniacal gleam, as his bright blue eyes pierced daggers. "Hm... this is a tough one."

Simon sulked silently. "Probably you running away." He returned, as he maneuvered his way out of the parking lot. He laughed, his expression changing from annoyed to pleased with himself.

Ruthie immediately went silent, shifting awkwardly. Catching Ruthie's expression, Simon realized he had gone to far. "Sorry." He mumbled, though he wasn't sure if she heard him.

_Why did he have to ruin it? _She grumbled inwardly. It felt like forever since Ruthie had had such a nice carefree conversation. The past 24 hours had been a nightmare, and thanks to Simon all the memories had come flooding back into her mind.

Ruthie gazed out the window, as slowly they left the populated town, making their way past farmland and forest. The little town of Glenoack long behind them and a new town ahead.

At one point, Ruthie realized that she had no idea where they were going. She knew Simon wasn't driving to his dorm room and she was certain they were not in Glenoack anymore.

After contemplating silently, Ruthie finally felt compelled enough to ask. "Where are we going?" Ruthie muttered distantly.

"Your parents place."

Ruthie's ears perked and her eyes lit up at the mentioning of her parents. She would finally meet her biological family, her real family.

Suddenly, Ruthie's smile turned into disappointment. Staring out the window, she realized a little technicality that was a bit important.

"What's wrong?" Simon questioned, eying her closely.

Ruthie sighed, realizing the entire situation was hopeless. "Well, I don't know where my parents live, and I know you don..."

"I do." He interrupted turning his attention to the road.

Ruthie eyes widened in surprise. "You do?" It didn't make any sense. Simon had just found out she was adopted a few hours ago. _How is it possible?_ She wondered "But... how?" Ruthie managed despite her confusion.

"Dad told me."

Ruthie glared at her brother with newly found distrust. A surge of anger burst within her. "Dad!" Her burst of hope replaced by overwhelming suspicion. "Why did you talk with _him_?"

Simon had fully expected such a strong reaction, but he was surprised at how strongly Ruthie hated his father. "He called me to tell me about you running away," Simon explained, "and I convinced him to tell me where your parents lived."

"How did you manage that?" She inquired, giving Simon one of her famous eye-brow raised glares.

Simon shook his head. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Ruthie pretended to ponder this for a moment. "Uh...no," she replied indefinitely. "But dad would only agree to it if their were strings attached."

Simon nodded. "Their were..."

"Are you going to bring me back to Glenoak?" She glared with suspicion.

Simon gave out a frustrated sigh. "Ruthie, its not like that," he assured.

"I'm listening." She replied but she wasn't convinced.

Simon cleared his throat. Breathing a relaxing breath, he continued. "Ruthie, I told dad that if I didn't go with you, you would go without me." She nodded, knowing perfectly well that was exactly what she'd do.

"Well, I promised Dad that if I took you I would keep you out of trouble..."

Ruthie eyed him questioningly. He had to be telling the truth. Yet his far away look and tense countenance told her otherwise.

"And...he told me about your parents- the Rollins." He finished.

Ruthie could feel he was uneasy, but she knew he wasn't lying to her. She couldn't even recall a time when he had lied about something. Well...ok, maybe she could, but usually he told the truth.

_Why is he so uncomfortable?_ She wondered.

Ruthie shook her head, it didn't matter. She reasoned she would find out later. Besides, the fact Simon was a terrible liar would make it easier for her to unfold the the lies.

Glancing out the window, she realized the car was coming to a halt. Ruthie felt her heart soar at the thought of seeing her parents- her real parents. She would finally meet them. She would meet the two people who had brought her into the world.

Ruthie wondered what they'd think of her. Would they love her? Hate her? Did they even care about her?

She gulped, they couldn't love her she realized. They left her on the front porch of a strangers home. They abandoned her. Left her forever. They didn't want to see her. If they didn't love her, she knew they were incapable of caring for her which meant the only possibility was hate.

Ruthie a felt a shiver run down her spine. _Why did you com here?_ She asked herself, feeling a sudden urge to run away. She glanced up at the small wooden home. She froze. She couldn't breathe. It was so lonely and barren. Her heart beat faster and faster. Absently, she heard her brother calling for her to continue forward.

She was about to refuse when suddenly she remembered it. The note! It was still lodged in her pocket. Feeling the urge, she pulled it out and read it.

These few words especially stood out. _We feel it is better for her if she is given a home that can care for her the way she should be._ The words gave warmth to her heart, and that moment Ruthie was sure they loved her. With knew found hope, she continued onwards and straight to the front door of the home. Without a second thought she knocked on the door, awaiting an answer.

The man who came to the door was not exactly who she had expected. An old ragged looking man appeared at the door. Using his cane to swing the door open, the man grumbled, his dilated pupils glaring into hers. "Whatdyawant?"

Simon glanced at Ruthie. This was not what they had expected. "Uh...is this the Rollins residence?" Simon questioned attempting to sound polite. He failed, but he did manage to sound incredibly awkward.

"No!" The man boomed through his crooked teeth. "I know what you're here for..." He almost whispered the next part. "I'm no idiot. Now leave before I call the cops on ya."

At that moment, Ruthie realized finding her parents was going to be far more difficult than she originally thought. She wondered if it was even worth the effort to find them. What if they were across the US? What if they were dead? Or in another country? What if this was all a hopeless attempt?

She didn't know what to say. If this wasn't her parents house, then where were they. And that old man was really getting on her nerves.

Though feeling hopeless, she reasoned she needed some kind of help. Even if the man was rude and irritating. "I'm sorry to intrude sir," she said with the least amount of sarcasm she could find. "But, do you happen to know where they are?"

The little old man stared into her eyes questioning her sanity with the acutest glare. "I told ya ta leave ma house." He roared, pointing his cane ferociously out the door. "Now git out, I say. Git out!"

Ruthie realized to her dismay their was no bargaining with the man. He was old and crazy, and that just about summed up the situation.

They were about to leave, when they heard a woman's voice from inside. "Dad, what are you up to?" The young woman appeared in the doorway, her dirty blond hair tightly knit in a bun. "I'll handle this dad, you go back inside," she ordered.

For the first time Ruthie could recall, the man shrunk back and she realized how completely pitiful he really was. "I'll be watching you," he threatened, entering his house while pointing the cane towards them shakily. After a moment, he disappeared into the house.

"Sorry about that, my dad gets a little to paranoid these days." She explained with a sigh. Ruthie suspected the old man had bigger problems than paranoia, but she didn't push the idea.

"Can I help you two with anything?" Ruthie could tell the young woman was much younger than she looked.

"Well," Simon began, "We are looking for Mr. and Mrs. Rollin's. Do you happen to know them?"

The lady glanced from Ruthie to Simon seeming to contemplate this for a moment. "Yes...I suppose I do," She mused. "They lived here before we moved in, but that was awhile ago."

Ruthie's hope lifted at the very thought of finding them. "Do you know where they went?" She had a sneaking suspicion the lady knew where they were.

The lady eyed Ruthie closely, as if searching for something, but Ruthie couldn't imagine what. "I don't mean to be disrespectful...but I don't like to go around and tell strangers where people live."

Ruthie glanced at Simon searching for brotherly aid, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to anything and was thoughtfully staring into space.

Deciding the only choice she had was to tell the truth and hope for the best, she looked at the woman. "The Rollins are my biological parents," she explained. "I was hoping to meet them."

Ruthie knew the lady believed her because she seemed to relax. "Well...in that case I think can help you uh..."

"Ruthie." Ruthie supplied with a smile.

"Ruthie." The woman finished. "Come on in...and we'll talk."

Glancing at Simon hopefully, Ruthie entered the tiny home wondering what was in store


	8. A Burden

A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for making everyone wait 4 months for an update. I was so busy with school that I didn't have time to finish the chapter. Hopefully everyone won't hate for making you wait so long. I reread practically the whole story and I'm hyped up for more writing. I think everyone will like this chapter. So without further adieu, chapter 8.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Martin ran straight to his car, or rather the Camden's car. It was unorthodox of him (to say the least), but the longer he sat in his classes the more he longed to leave.

The dream had shaken him up. Something was wrong and he knew it. Even before the nightmare he had had a terrible feeling about today, Ruthie, and the whole situation in general. He ignored it, however, and went to school like he was expected.

What good did it do him? Now he was leaving in the middle of school! Martin grinned, at least most of his classes were finished. After-all, it was 1 o'clock and the only class he was missing was physics, which he hated anyway. Besides, he figured missing one class wouldn't kill his solid grades, and this was an emergency.

Well, it wasn't exactly an emergency, but to Martin it felt like one. Ruthie was in trouble. Though, he wasn't sure what kind, or what the trouble was, or even how it was trouble; but he was certain that at some point their would be trouble. He knew he was acting completely senseless. In fact, if his rational self was there, at that very moment, he would tell himself to go back to class and to stop being an idiot.

However, his logical self was out to lunch, and all that was left behind was an undeniably love sick teenager, who had a terrible feeling that he couldn't ignore.

Firing up the car, he sped out of the school and towards the Camdens with the small hope that he was wrong. Though he couldn't convince himself of that hope, and wound up speeding like a mad man to reach home in time. Though, he wasn't sure in exactly what time he intended to reach home.

Maneuvering the sharp turn, Martin sped forward not realizing he was going 60 mph in a 30. Suddenly, Martin heard loud sirens ringing behind him. Glancing through the rear-view mirror, he realized there was a policeman on his tail.

"Shit!" Quickly, but reluctantly, he slowed and pulled over to the side. _Great, _he thought. With a sigh, he rolled down the window and waited impatiently for the policeman.

As the man exited his car, Martin thought kind of familiar. Studying him closely as he came, he realized the officer looked almost exactly like... "Kevin!" Martin exclaimed as Kevin stopped next to the window.

"Martin?" Kevin paused for a moment and stared at him frozen. Bewilderment, shock, and anger seemed to form on his face all at the same time.

"What in the hell do you think your doing going 60 in a 30?" Kevin exploded, glaring at the younger boy with ever increasing fury.

Martin shrugged. He knew it was better for his well-being if he didn't speak when Kevin was like this. Though he wished Kevin would shut his mouth so that he could leave and find Ruthie.

Kevin glared at him in a huff. "Martin, are you listening to me?" The young man just looked at Kevin helpless. No matter what he said, it wouldn't matter. Kevin was upset about something serious and Martin was defenseless against it. "Martin!" Kevin banged his fist onto the car door.

Martin sighed, feeling a fist fight coming on if he didn't say something. "I'm listening," the younger man muttered, but the words seemed dull to his own ears. He didn't care however, all he wanted was to get Ruthie, apologize, and protect her from the inevitable.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Kevin's head. "What's wrong?" Kevin folded his arms in anticipation.

_I'm such an idiot,_ Martin thought. _Why did I let her go? I should've... _Martin clenched the steering wheel and shook himself. He couldn't believe that... "I just know something has happened to her," he cried looking up at the older man, "and I couldn't wait _anymore_." Martin shrunk into his chair. _Why did I let her go?_

Kevin gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure we will find her. Its only a matter of time."

Martin looked up in bewilderment. "_Find_ her?"

Martin eyed him as he seemed to ignore him and look over at two young boys, who were playing in the yard with their German Shepherd. Martin looked over to the yard watching as the dark-haired dog barked happily, running at full speed around the front yard. Two 6 years old chasing after him, squealing with delight.

The athlete looked back at his friend. He shivered, he had a terrible feeling that he couldn't shake. Looking up at the man before him, he spoke, "Kevin." Kevin seemed to jump and he looked at Martin. "What's wrong?" Martin said.

Kevin sighed. With a solemn expression, he looked the younger boy and whispered so that only Martin could here. "Ruthie ran away," he said.

For some reason, Martin wasn't surprised.

0000000000

Stepping through the small doorway, Ruthie found herself in the middle of a dark room. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed the only light was a small illumination from the windows. The walls were old and worn. Their was practically no sign of any electricity except one light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light was off. Ruthie assumed they only used the light when it was nighttime.

"Sit down." The woman pointed to a checkered brown couch across from where they were standing.

They both sat down to a squeaky sound.

"Can I get you anything?"

At that moment, Ruthie realized she had yet to have eaten lunch and was starving. She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed it before, but she sure noticed it now.

Almost on cue, the woman added, "Lunch perhaps?"

"That would be great. Thank you!"

The lady grinned. "No problem, I'll make you both a sandwich." Ruthie smiled

Several minutes later, Ruthie found herself staring at a turkey sandwich with practically everything you could possible put in it, and then some. Staring almost in shock at the size, she grabbed the sandwich, her grumbling stomach taking over, and bit into it with vigor. Immediately, she found herself drowning in the pleasure of a single taste. Oddly enough, the sandwich was spicy, but that's what made it so good.

Ruthie figured it was the fact she was starving, but she suspected the woman had done something special with the food. _Maybe she's a chef, _she thought licking her lips.

"This is amazing!" Simon managed between bites.

"Thank you," the woman said, sitting in a rocking chair across from them with a knowing smile. "I use a special family recipe for the sauce."

Ruthie glanced up, realizing she was stuffing her face when she should be talking with the woman. "Well it's so good." She mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm glad you like it."

After thoroughly eating every ounce of the sandwich in a matter of twenty seconds, Ruthie took in her surroundings. It all seemed distantly familiar. Breathing in the scent, she shut her eyes feeling a comfortable wave of relief wash through her. "I feel like I've been here before." She whispered.

"You have," the woman replied eying Ruthie closely.

Ruthie opened her eyes and studied the woman with new found interest. Maybe it was the warmth of the room. Maybe the familiar air, or the sweet sound of her voice. She wasn't sure what it was, but she loved it. It was almost like she knew the woman.

"Now, you said you were looking for the Rollins?" The woman questioned.

"Yeah, " Simon agreed.

Ruthie nodded, eying the woman curiously. She seemed familiar. Though not in the way one might expect, her features were vaguely familiar, but that wasn't it. Being in her presence brought a warmth and comfort that Ruthie hadn't felt once in her entire life. It wasn't the same as being around Annie and Eric. Though Ruthie knew they loved her dearly, their was a feeling of belonging that was lacking with them. With the woman only knowing her for 20 minutes, she felt a strong overwhelming connection with her. One, Ruthie knew couldn't be a mere coincidence.

Glancing at her, she watched as the woman took a sip from her cup of tea. It was then Ruthie noticed it, her eyes widening and heart beat quickening. The cup. The sparkled red writing. It meant something. "Ruth?" She read it aloud, a sudden lump forming in her throat.

Ruth was her mother's name. Ruthie looked at the woman... _could she be my mother?_ The woman met her gaze suddenly. Ruthie shifted.

Silence dominated the room. Ruthie glared obsessively at the cup as the woman set it down. She looked up at the figure before her, she could see it. The truth. She glanced at her and back to the cup. And back again.

"Hun, are you ok?" She heard the woman ask.

Ruthie wasn't listening, her face paled. Tears formed in her eyes, but she couldn't speak. Her entire being was focused on _the _cup.

"Ruthie?" Simon eyes bore into her pale figure, confused and apprehensive. Simon shifted Ruthie's face to focus on his. "Whatever it is, you can tell us." Simon reassured giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Ruthie glanced over a the woman, and at that moment, an unspoken question was sent to the young woman. She seemed to understand, but didn't speak. Instead, she stood and paced to a picture not to far away. "I thought you might ask." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ruthie was confused, but the woman didn't respond.

Darkness clouded her and for a moment there was something different about her. Then it disappeared like it had never happened. A soft tenderness surfaced. Tears fell down the woman's cheeks, but she didn't move or speak.

Feeling pity, Ruthie stood. She was about to speak when her focus drifted to the picture.

She saw two women sitting side by side on a couch. The couch was chocolate colored and checkered almost like the one she had been sitting on. Peering deeper into the picture, she saw smiles on the girl's faces. There was an unspoken tension between the women.

The one woman in the photo looked almost like a younger version of the woman standing a foot away. Wavy dirty blond hair, decent posture, and a curious sadness in her eyes. "Is that you?" Ruthie asked with a point. She nodded.

The other woman in the photograph was at least 5 years older than the former. She appeared to be pregnant with dark curly hair."Who's your friend?" Ruthie muttered, and then the answer dawned upon her. Curly hair. Pregnant..._ She's my mother!_ Ruthie thought_, who else could she be?_ The woman didn't speak, but Ruthie did "That's my mother, isn't it."

The woman took a deep breathe and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "She's my sister." The words were spoken softly almost as if they were a burden.

Ruthie's eyes widened. She glanced at Simon, who met her gaze with equal surprise. They hadn't expected this.

A/N: As always Read & Review. Just out of curiosity, I would love to know what you think is going to happen next. I desperately need to know if people are still following this story. So please review if you are still with me. Thanks so much! I hope to update again before Christmas, but don't hold me to it. :)


	9. Road Trip

A/N: Well, hopefully I'll begin to get in the swing of things again. This is a much faster update, only 3 weeks this time. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's dedicated to Martin/Ruthie love. I thought it would be nice to see how the two act without the adoption drama. I hope you enjoy and please review. (Btw, if anyone has no clue what Simon's accident is, it's the time when he killed that kid on the bike.)

After receiving a warning from Kevin and a lecture, Martin found himself sitting in the car focusing on the road. The sun's rays beat down on his eye, as he drove unsure of where he was going. He didn't know what to do... where to go... how to get there.

In fact, he didn't know anything, except he _had_ to do something. Ruthie ran away. Running away wasn't like her. Normally she would talk it over with her parents and find a suitable solution. In tragedy, Ruthie was the first to tell people not to panic. She was the only person in the Camden family who took pride in knowing everything about everyone. Though, now Martin believed that she knew too much for her own good.

Martin sighed, wishing he could go back to the days before the mess. Life had been so much simpler then.

Martin remembered that one glorious day they ran off together. It was the day after Simon left for early college due to his accident. A time before the emotion and chaos of Ruthie's adoption. He couldn't imagine his life without that day. Before, his life had seemed dull; it had dragged by like a two ton weight.

He smiled remembering their outing. It was on a Saturday in September. The day when he found his purpose in life. It marked the beginning of their friendship and so much more.

It was on that day, Martin realized he loved _her_ so much more than any other girl he had ever met in his entire life.

0000000000

_Martin sat on the kitchen table, a bowl of half-eaten cereal and a cup of orange juice in front of him. Peering out the window, he wondered if the day could get any worse. _

_The sky was dark and cloudy, and rain sprinkled down in thick drops. The house was much quieter than usual. Even the twins weren't laughing and playing like they always did. The dog hadn't stirred since Martin had come to the kitchen. The entire house seemed to be grieving their loss of a family member in their own quiet ways._

_Glaring at his cereal, he pushed it aside. He wasn't hungry. Standing up to throw away the cereal, he spotted a groggy Ruthie coming down the stairs in her bunny rabbit pajamas. "Hey!" Martin exclaimed, sounding far to happy, especially considering the hour of the day._

_Ruthie smiled, her curly hair poking out of her bun. "Hi," she said in return._

_Martin sighed, feeling awkwardness settle. He grabbed his juice and took a sip, watching her as she took a bite of a banana. _

_He sighed once again; he had to get out the house. It was too quiet and incredibly awkward. The more he sat there in the silence, the more lifeless he felt. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Do you wanna do something fun?" he asked. Ruthie looked up at him. Martin smiled, knowing he had caught her attention. "If I stay here much longer, I'm going to become one of those depressed teens, who cuts themselves." _

_Though she was half-awake, Ruthie laughed. "What do you have in mind?"_

_Martin pondered this for a moment. "I'm thinking... road trip!" Martin was almost jumping up and down in excitement. "We could go to that park....you know, the one your family always visits in the summer."_

_Ruthie glanced outside and raised her brows with a grin. "Martin, it's raining..." _

_He shrugged and pulled out his keys. "I don't care where we go." With a spark in his eyes, he went for the back door. He stopped and looked back to Ruthie. "You coming?" _

_She sighed dramatically and said. "Ok... I'll come, but let me go change." Martin laughed, but shortly after he realized he should do the same. _

_After changing, they ran for the car in the pouring rain, laughing hysterically. Completely drenched from head to toe, they scrambled into it attempting to catch their breathe. _

"_You almost fell in the puddle," Ruthie laughed. _

_Martin started the ignition. "Yeah," he chuckled, "so did you."_

_As they drove around Glenoack, Martin wondered if they would ever find a place. For nearly an hour, they spent driving around in circles. They spent practically the whole ride arguing amongst each other of where to go. Martin wanted to go somewhere far away, but Ruthie complained they were all _too_ far away. _

"_What about that other lake your family went to for vacation two years ago... Lake Vespa?"_

"_Too far- I think it's somewhere in Michigan."_

_Martin glared at her. The excursion was turning out to be far less fun than he had thought. "How about the Grand Canyon?" _

"_Martin!" Ruthie almost whacked him at the idea. "The Grand Canyon?"_

"_Well," he sighed, "I can't think of any other ideas." At this rate, they'd spend the whole day arguing about where to go. He realized, it would be much easier if he didn't have get Ruthie's approval. Then, an idea popped into Martin's head, and he knew where he was going. _

_Stepping on the peddle with a screech, he made a quick U turn, heading due North East._

"_What are you doing?" _

_Martin ignored her and pressed the gas pedal, he knew exactly what he was doing. Nothing could stop him; not even the strong-willed Ruthie Camden._

"_Martin! Where are you going?" This time she practically attacked the steering wheel. "MARTIN!"_

_He whacked her off, giving her a look of disapproval. When he caught her irritated eyes, he couldn't resist the urge to smile. Ruthie could always make him smile. Ruthie's eyes were wide with irritation; he could see the steam coming out of her ears._

"_Don't give me that look." Ruthie folded her arms in disgust._

"_What look?" _

"_You know exactly what... the look-" She waved her hands in frustration. "You know?" _

_Martin found himself curly his lips upward again. _

"_That look!" She pointed._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Yes, you do!"_

"_I'm sorry maybe you should elaborate."_

"_Martin!" Ruthie folded her arms in frustration once again. "Fine, if you're going to be annoying... I'll just have to give you the silent treatment."_

_Martin didn't say a word, but continued driving. He knew she would cave soon enough. As he predicted, only minutes later Ruthie spoke up again in a softer voice._

"_Will you at least tell me where we're going?" _

"_Nope." Martin could see her disappointment from the corner of his eyes, but he couldn't spoil the surprise. _

_It was quiet for the rest of the ride. He tried to keep his focus on the road. Though, he couldn't help but steel glances at Ruthie most of the ride. Her expression was priceless. She gave him evil glares, but he could see the smile from the corner of her lips. _

_Around lunch time, the rain stopped and finally they arrived. Martin pulled up into the small town of Sykesville. Their was nearly nobody in sight, but the few workers at their stations. The old buildings were crunched together like a city, but the place was no city. Only a couple 100 yards further out forest dominated the area and the buildings ended._

_After going into Cindy's Deli and buying home-made turkey sandwiches and some other items for lunch, they headed onto an old gravel road. They were directed straight for the forest. After a little ways, Martin stopped and parked the car. It wasn't exactly what Ruthie was expecting, Martin knew, but he was excited to show her all the same._

"_Where are we?"_

"_I'll show you, " Martin said waving for her to follow him._

_Ruthie was amazed how well Martin knew his way around the place. He maneuvered through the forest, constantly changing direction. One minute he was going straight, the next he disappeared into the forest. Ruthie would be lost without him. She knew he must have been there thousands of times before. _

_By the time they reached the spot, Ruthie had almost convinced herself they were lost, until Martin with his boyish grin, revealed his masterpiece. _

_In the middle of the forest near a lake, stood a beautiful crimson boat. It had been hidden on the side by a protective covering. The boat didn't look anything similar to any boat Ruthie had ever seen. It's crimson shined in the sunlight. _

"_You made that?" Ruthie marveled. _

"_My Dad and I made it back when I lived down here." He smiled, remembering those days. "This town is the closest to a permanent home that I've ever gotten."_

_Ruthie examined the boat in awe. She had never seen anything so simple and beautiful in her entire life. She wasn't the kind of person who knew the difference between an incredible piece of workmanship and an ugly one, but this was different._

_Touching the boat, she could feel the smooth wooden texture. Ruthie looked up and wondered.. "Are we going to-" Ruthie pointed to the lake smiling. She felt like a little kid again getting to ride on boat in the forest._

"_Yeah..." He laughed, "that's why we're here."_

_Ruthie glanced up at the sky and looked back at Martin with an amused smirk. "And what did you plan on doing about the rain." _

_He grinned. "I figured we would buy an umbrella."_

_Martin knew, Ruthie's typical reaction was to whack him, but instead she just smiled even more. Martin found himself smiling as well as he started setting up the boat. _

_Normally it didn't take long for him to maneuver the boat into the water with his Dad's help, but with Ruthie it was a different story. She had difficulty gripping the boat, making it challenging for her to carry it through the trees towards the lake. To make things even more tricky, she had a terrible time keeping her footing. On more than one occasion she tripped and fell onto the ground. "I'm fine," she had said in frustration when Martin asked if she was hurt._

_After nearly an hour of hard work, Ruthie and Martin were sitting in Martin's boat with the sun in their eyes. Ruthie shoved her head back breathing the fresh air. The town's valley seemed to spring to life. She could taste the sweet smell of the summer breeze. The place was so still and peaceful. Ruthie wondered how she had ever lived without such a place. "It's so beautiful here." She said leaning back into the boat._

"_Yeah... it is. I never wanted to leave," he said, almost to himself. "I used to row out here all day with my best friend Todd. One time, we skipped school just to come out here. My Dad will never let me here the end of it." He threw a rock in frustration. "I wish he would just get over it."_

"_Parents love to hold grudges," Ruthie said._

"_Yeah, especially my dad. He spends most of his time telling me exactly what I did wrong." Martin sighed. "He's a marine and, 'marines don't question orders,'" he quoted._

"_I'm sure your dad loves you, Martin." _

_He looked up in surprise. She was so certain. _How does she know?_ he wondered. He shrugged, feeling somewhat uncomfortable._

"_Well, you know, "Ruthie began, "My dad isn't a saint either." _

_Martin shook his head, he couldn't imagine Mr. Camden as anything but a saint. "I dunno, your dad is pretty saint-like."_

_Ruthie laughed. "Yeah, but if I ever did anything crazy... he would ground me for life! I remember one time Simon came home drunk. My dad was furious."_

_Martin grinned; he could imagine Simon being very entertaining drunk."Haha... stupid Simon." _

_She was silent for a moment, the wind in her hair. She poked a glance at Martin, who was gazing at her oblivious. "Yeah...stupid Simon," she repeated. _

_Awkwardness settled. Martin realized what had happened.__ He felt compelled to speak, but the words didn't come out easily. _

"_I...I'm sorry," he muttered. He glared at the paddle in his lap wondering why he had brought Simon into the conversation._ _He threw another rock. "I didn't mean to..."_

"_Its ok," she said a little too quickly. "I need to get over him leaving. After-all, he's only my brother."_

_Martin pursed his lips. "You miss him?" _

"_I miss the old Simon," she replied with a shrug. Though, he could hear the pain in her voice. "Honestly, he's the only person that I've ever felt truly close too." He frowned, seeing her face turn away, on the verge of tears. "I guess it doesn't matter now...now that he's gone."  
_

_Martin watched, feeling his heart reach out. "Listen." He said and she looked up at him. Looking into her eyes, he realized how beautiful, and vulnerable they were. He realized how much he loved spending time with her, even for a short time. _

_He realized, for the first time, he hated to see her cry. "I know I'll never be Simon..." he said, "but I want you to know I'll be here for you." Though Martin will never know if Ruthie believed him, he meant it. _

Martin sighed in his seat. He had meant those words with all his heart. He couldn't give up on them now. Now she needed him more than ever.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the love as much as I loved writing this chapter. Please R&R. I really love to know what people think of the story :)


	10. Alone

A/N: Finally we learn about Ruthie's past! Part of my idea for this chapter is remembering things that your brain tries too block from you. Adults and babies block horrifying images and such. Its no surprise that Ruthie would remember some of the horrors of her past. Random fact, I changed the story from drama to angst. I do believe it fits better.

Please please please review if you are still into the story. I'm starting to feel discouraged that no one is actually reading it (or at least it feels like it). I hate to be the person to say 5 reviews or no chapter, but I'm beginning to wonder if its worth the effort. So, if anyone is out there REVIEW! I know this isn't like most stories, but I promise its going to get better. Everything is happening for a reason! :)

"My mother is_ your _sister?" Ruthie found herself saying. A sudden, inexplicable lump forming in her throat.

"Yes." The woman said.

Ruthie shook her head. She was missing something. A piece to the puzzle- She wasn't certain what it was, but she couldn't shake the feeling that what had happened between the sisters was terrible.

"So," Simon said, "what happened?"

The woman glanced at Ruthie hesitant. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Though she hesitated at first, her mind was set and she nodded.

Ruthie's sister cleared her throat and began. "Well, it all started when Ruth (your mother) got pregnant. At the time, she was only 19 and could hardly hold rent. The pregnancy forced her to quit college and find a home. Mark (your dad) was a drunk and a terrible one at that. He agreed to help raise you, but he never even attempted to get a job or do anything but waste away all of Ruth's hard work. (I suspect the only reason he agreed to raise you is because of the free drinks). I tried to help Ruth out by taking care of you while she worked, and letting her stay over if Mark was in one of his moods. A month passed and Mark wast getting so bad that Ruth had to stay over at my house for weeks at a time."

The woman paused and shook her head, . "I told her not to get involved with Mark, but she never listened to me. She convinced herself she could never be free of him." She sighed and continued. "One particular night things got out of control." She shivered. "I came over to your parents house... to pick you up...and there you were, " her eyes widened, fear contorting her features. "You, you were on the floor, crying...splattered blood spewed over your dear face." The woman started crying and Ruthie felt her stomach do flip flops. "I heard the sound of furniture crashing, and a scream followed by silence. Hearing footsteps, I grabbed you and hid you in the bathroom. Mark left with a slam and I ran upstairs to find your mom." The woman choked a gasp, "it wasn't a pretty sight. I could barely look without gagging. Her pale frame sat lifeless on the floor, dead eyes wide with terror." Ruthie couldn't breathe, as she listened in horror. "He killed her."

The woman looked up, with an intense expression. "I didn't know what to do... I thought he might come after you, and I couldn't bare seeing your life taken from you. So, I wrote the letter as if I was your parents and drove to Glenoack. I put you on the front porch of the Camden's and never looked back. " Tears clouded her eyes. "Several days later Mark came by, he said he wanted you." She shook her head. "I told him you were dead."

Ruthie's heart beat ferociously in her chest, a flood of terrible images and memories entered her mind.

A piercing scream. A maniacal laugh. Blood. And the man... he beat her! His drunken stare pitiless, terrible... Ruthie bolted out the door and straight for the pavement. No one tried to stop her. She ran until her feet ached and stopped, gasping for breathe.

Ruthie's body shook uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face. She wished with all her heart she had said no. For once, her curiosity had been to much. She had gone to far! Now she couldn't shake the terrifying image out of her mind. His murderous gaze and ruthless beating strangling her senses. His evil grin as he threw her mother across the floor.

She wasn't safe. What if...what if he found her? Ruthie's eyes widened and she glanced about her, a sudden inescapable terror gripping her, suffocating her.

She was a hopeless mess. Her family was dead except for a merciless murderer. She was estranged and alone!

Sure, Simon was there temporarily, but soon he'd be off at college, and Ruthie would have to face life without him, again. Then there was Martin, dear sweet, Martin. She loved him like a brother. She wished he was there to comfort her. She missed him...but he wasn't there. He had a life and she had nothing! She was alone in a cold reckless world.

She crunched into a ball on the grass and cried into her knees. She cried long and hard until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she just sat in silent terror, almost awaiting her doom.

0000000000

Simon stood up to run after her, but the woman stopped him. "She needs a moment alone, let her be for a bit."

Simon watched his sister speed outside and sighed, but listened and sat down again. He glanced at the picture that seemed so much more important now.

"Is there any way for this man to find her," he said quietly.

The woman's eye flickered and for a moment Simon thought the woman was unsure. Immediately, her composure changed and it was impossible to read her. "I'm not completely sure," she said, but smiled reassuringly, "I think he's probably across the country by now."

Simon smiled, but it wasn't sincere. For some reason, he wasn't convinced.

All the same, he stood and shook the woman's hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you...uh..."

"Jessica."

"It was nice meeting you Jessica, I'm sure Ruthie will want to stay in touch."

"Here," Jessica wrote something on a piece of paper and handed to Simon. "This is my number if she ever wants to talk or something."

Simon nodded and headed to find Ruthie, but he stopped himself and looked back at Jessica. A bond or kinship seem to spread within him. He owed her so much. "I just wanted to say thank you...for everything."

The woman nodded and swallowed. "It was nothing really," she said with forced smile.

Simon waved farewell, a sudden dread forming in his gut. He had a terrible feeling that was the last time he'd ever see Jessica Rollins.

Pushing the idea to the back of his mind, he pressed forward searching for his sister.

When he saw her, he was stunned. She sat in a ball on the ground in whimpering silence... he ran to her, but when he reached her, he wasn't sure what to do. He was helpless to her pain. She was deathly pale, her eyes seemed lifeless. She didn't do so much as make a sound..

"Are you ok?" Simon found himself saying. It was the only thing that seemed to take away from the throbbing in his heart. Something was terribly wrong.

Ruthie didn't speak. She stood robotic and walked to Simon's car. Simon watched, the color drain from his face. She was so pale.

They entered the car and he swallowed the pain with a swift gulp and spoke in almost a whisper. "Home?" he said. She nodded slightly. Simon turned the ignition and sped forward.

0000000000

Martin was sitting on the side of the road in his car. Slamming his head against the steering wheel, he sighed. He had failed. She was gone. He wondered how he had let this happen.

_If only I had told her the truth,_ he thought. _Maybe things would be different then._

_Of course things would be different!_ He mused with another head slam. She would hate him not only due to his lack of sincerity, but also from his overwhelming stupidity. He sighed.

The sun shone through the window and he squinted, wondering when his life had become so complicated.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from outside. He looked up and practically jumped out of his seat. Through the cracks of the steering wheel their were a pair of wide yellow eyes staring at him.

He took a closer look and was relieved. It was only a cat. He glanced about him wondering where he had unknowingly driven himself.

Immediately as he exited the car he knew exactly where he was. The familiar sidewalk and fence seemed to reassure that not all was lost. He was at the Camden's house.

As he made his way through to to the yard, he noticed several cop cars in the driveway. The voices of Eric and Annie reaching his ears.

Martin puckered his ears to listen. "Sir," Eric was saying, "I know where my daughter is."

"You do?" Annie was confused.

"Why am I here, then?" The policeman said with a booming voice.

"I want you to find her and take her home."

"What?" Annie and the policeman exclaimed.

"There's no reason to do such a thing, Reverend. I'm sorry." Martin heard footsteps and assumed they were the officer's.

"But..." Eric began in frustration. Martin realized they were heading straight towards the back door.

Deciding to play it cool, he walked towards the door and happen to run into them.

Eric looked surprised to see him, but was too preoccupied to say anything. "Sir..." he began again," please..." The man continued to ignore him. "Sir!" Eric said running after him desperately.

"_Stop!_" he bellowed. The officer turned. Enraged. "I'm not finished," the reverend eyes cast daggers at the man, challenging him. "If we don't act now, we'll never be able to find her again! I'll lose her."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a madman, he'll..." Eric swallowed.

"Who?" Annie asked.

"Her father," Eric whispered. Martin's eyes widened and he glanced at Annie who had paled considerably. "I met him...once," Eric explained. "I was in such a desperate search for Ruthie's parents that..." he paused and glared at the officer. "He's a terrible person and I don't want her life destroyed because of him." Martin was surprised at the reverend's temper. "If you don't do it, I will." He said.

The officer didn't seemed to convinced of anything. "Listen reverend. My job is not to be a bodyguard. Now, if you have some problem with this man, file a report. Don't go yelling at me for doing my job. I have to go sir, if you'll excuse me." With those words, the policeman and the other police officers left.

Abruptly, a phone rang in Eric's pocket. He took out his cell. Martin watched as relief poured over his face and wondered if Ruthie had been found. "Simon!" Eric exclaimed, "is she ok...oh....mhmm...ok...alright...are you coming here...ok..." Eric hung up the phone.

Martin tapped his finger impatiently. "Well?"

"She's coming home."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is she ok?"

Eric didn't answer

Martin pursed his lips, quickly deciding Mr. Camden was not helping him. With a sigh, he walked into the house and grabbed an apple.

He had decided since the moment he heard she was coming home that he would tell the truth. He regretted wasting his precious time foolishly believing he had an abundance of it. He didn't. She had to know. She needed the strength to keep her moving. She needed to know she wasn't alone.

A/N: Please review! Review! Review! Remember, I really need to know who's still into this story. Oh and tell me what you think is going to happen! *evil grin*


	11. Die trying

A/N: Now were getting to the good part of the story. Thank you so much for the wonderful people who reviewed. It means so much to me. If anyone as any constructive criticism for the story I welcome it. Thanks again to all the reviewers! On to chapter 11!

Ruthie stared at the ceiling into the endless depths of nothing as she sat silently in the car. Nothing seemed to be the cause of all her problems. She had nothing. No one. Her life from the start was a fatal accident. She was born to the lustful pleasures of parents. One was a lazy, drunken idiot, and the other penniless and naive. Though, Ruthie could not deny she appreciated her mother's attempt to raise her. It turned to disaster.

And her father. Her ruthless father had destroyed her mother and killed her chance of normality. He was always their in her mind, threatening her. She sighed and glanced beside her.

Simon sat in the driver's seat. He was worried. Very worried, Ruthie thought. They two hadn't said two words to each other since they had took off. She planned to keep it that way. She was alone and no one could help her.

Glaring out into the Glenoack town, she wondered why she was going home? Home wasn't home anymore. She didn't belong there and never had. She was homeless.

With a jolt, she looked up confused, finding herself at a Glenoack gas station. She glanced at Simon who gave her a half smile. "I'll be right back," he said and he disappeared into the gas station shop.

Ruthie glanced out the window and saw familiar faces. They glared disapprovingly and Ruthie knew that the whole town already knew of her little escape. One lady puffed a haughty sigh and shook her head. Another frowned, compassionate and sympathetic.

Ruthie glared at the floor. _Good old home, _she thought. Shrinking herself into a hiding position, she attempted to hide from the many looks she had received. In an uncomfortable crunched position, she adjusted and instantly caught sight of two things near the driver's seat. The first was a piece of paper that read Jessica Rollins and had a phone number scribbled on it. The second was Simon's keys.

0000000000

"Aye em sorr-ie sir, what did you say-ie?" Simon glared at the cash register clerk. _This is America, learn English, _he felt screaming at the bothersome lady. He had spent at least 5 minutes attempting to explain his need for change for his 50 dollar bill. He simply wanted change for gas!

"Can I get change for this," he pointed, "bill?" Simon enunciated every word in hopes of freeing himself from the lady.

"Oh," the Spanish lady cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Ef cors-e sir."

Simon sighed. Finally! He grabbed the cash from the lady's hand and counted it. "No, this is not enough change."

The lady shrugged her wandering brown eyes, and asked for the next customer.

"Excuse me," Simon glared at the next customer, who backed away. Now, his full attention was on the infuriating clerk. "I still need _my_ change," he boomed.

"What's the problem?" A Hispanic man with a mustache (he assumed to be the manager) came from nowhere and now stood defensively in front of him.

"I just want my change," Simon whined, glowering at the dark-haired woman, the cause of all his problems. "But, this lady, here– she can't understand a damn word I'm saying."

"Aye em sorr-ie sir," the man quickly gave him his change.

Simon decided to leave with a polite "thank you." He would get gas somewhere else. A place that didn't infuriate him and most importantly– where people spoke _English_.

Stepping through the door, he ran into Sergeant Michael's in his dark blue uniform. He gave Simon a warm smile. "Hey, Simon."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I've been better," he mumbled.

The sergeant laughed knowing perfectly well what Simon was complaining about. "So, what brings you here to Glenoack?"

"Oh, I'm here with Ru–" Simon froze. His car was gone. He bolted at full speed to where it had been parked, Sergeant Michael's following him confused.

"What's wrong?" the police officer asked.

Simon pounded his fist into the trash can with a grunt. "Ruthie stole my car."

0000000000

It wasn't completely illegal for her to drive a vehicle. After-all, Ruthie had a permit and experience driving. So, logically speaking she easily made up her mind to steal Simon's car and find her father.

Honestly, she didn't have a clue why she wanted to meet him. He sounded like an awful person, but Ruthie had a nagging within her. She was alone, but she wished she wasn't. Maybe she had to make sure she really was adopted. Maybe she needed proof that this was real.

_Was it real? _It was real, but somehow the entire day felt almost like a terrible dream she couldn't escape. She was locked inside, never to return. She had to break free!

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Jessica's number, praying she'd pick up. _Ring_. "Come on." _Ring. _"Pick up, pick up!" _Ri– _

"Hello."

Ruthie breathed in relief. "Hey, its Ruthie."

"Oh, hi...everything ok?" Ruthie thought the woman sounded a little, shall we say, off.

"Uh yeah," she replied. "Listen, I was wondering if you happen to know where my dad lives."

Jessica was silent for awhile. "You want to meet your dad?"

Ruthie knew she wouldn't understand. "Yes, I have to," she said.

Jessica went quiet again and Ruthie wondered why she was being so strange.

"Ruthie, you don't understand," she said. "Your father is not as stupid as you think."

0000000000

Martin paced around the living room wondering what he was going to say. Ruthie was upset with him and he wasn't good at apologizing. He sighed, he was even worse at expressing his true feelings. Martin had a tendency to hide them beneath his poker face. He blamed his strict marine of a father who always made him abide by rigid guidelines as a son.

He remembered one time when Martin was a young boy and he broke his ankle. He remembered wobbling inside wailing in pain. His father told him they were going to the doctor immediately, but he would have none of the complaints, "Your a good soldier," his dad had said driving to the doctor, "you gotta handle yourself like a man." Even at Martin's youth his dad had forced him to silently grimace in pain. He wasn't allowed to cry. He was a man and a soldier – he had to suck it up.

A door slammed from outside, Martin jumped from his thoughts. _They must be home_, he thought and he headed for the front door. The hustle and bustle of stampeding feet could be heard from above. Martin grinned to himself knowing Annie, Eric, and Lucy were running downstairs as fast as possible to greet Simon and Ruthie.

Glancing through the window, he could see Simon's tall figure making his way to the door. He frowned at what he saw, Simon's face was etched with a grave expression, his head down seeming occupied with heavy thoughts. He didn't even attempt to look cheerful as he opened the door to the Camden household. Shortly, followed by the rest of the Camden's coming down the stairs with overwhelming energy, but the energy seemed to die abruptly.

Lucy's otherwise annoyed expression turned to into a concerned frown. Annie locked her eyes onto Simon dazed. The reverend already looking sober immediately realized what had happened.

Martin turned his head and saw the cause of the confusion. The person standing before them was not Ruthie Camden, but Sergeant Michaels.

"Where's Ruthie?"

The others stared at Simon, who stood quietly ashamed. "She's gone," he whispered.

Martin's faced paled. _Gone?_ "What happened?" the reverend asked.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Sergeant Michael's suggested. Though Martin was feeling incredibly impatient, he complied.

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, Simon explained everything. "...when I finally got the change, the car was gone and Ruthie with it."

Martin gasped, Ruthie stole Simon's car. She needed help, he thought. She was becoming reckless, dangerous even. She was losing herself.

Martin felt like crying. He wanted _his_ Ruthie back. The old Ruthie. _I had to find her._

"I told everything to Sergeant Michaels," Simon continued. "He offered me a ride home."

"Why would she do something like that?" Lucy exclaimed frustrated.

Simon furrowed his brow and sighed. "I...I'm not sure."

Martin swallowed, the dream came crashing to mind. It was becoming increasingly clear something really was going to happen. _God, please don't let anything happen to her. Please! _he prayed.

He had vowed to protect her. Staring into the hopeless faces of the Camden's, he realized the truth. Ruthie needed protection from herself. "Well, what happened before she stole the car?" He mumbled deciding the only hope was to stop her before she spun out of control.

"Well," Simon said, "we met her mom's sister, Jessica."

"What did she say?"

Simon was quiet for a moment, when he spoke his expression was changed. It turned from solemn to downright horrified, and Martin wondered if he really wanted to know. "She told us about Ruthie's past."

Eric paled. "What did she say?" Simon looked down. Martin found himself glancing from father to son, confused.

"Simon?" Eric's face was turning a paler shade of white.

"What did she tell Ruthie?" He whispered.

Simon's eyes grew moist. He shook his head and looked up at his father. "You knew," he whimpered. "You knew this whole time."

"Know what?" Martin shouted, but they ignored him.

"Of course I knew... why do you think I didn't tell her she was adopted." He observed as Simon's features contorted to raging anger. Then, he snapped.

"Do you honestly think hiding the truth helped Ruthie?" His stormy eyes stared ruthlessly at his father's. "If you had just told her... maybe, just maybe she would've understood. Now its to late! Now she's gone!"

"Settle down Simon," Sergeant Michael's warned.

"I thought you understood." The reverend was hurt.

"I did..." Simon muttered and he stormed out the door.

Martin watched the encounter end, feeling like the Camden household was beginning to go up in flames. He stood and followed Simon, feeling a responsibility for the situation. When he spotted him, he realized the young man's eyes were red. Martin frowned.

"Simon?" The young man looked away. "Simon, your dad loves you."

"I know," he mumbled. "Its not that."

_What is it then? _he felt like saying, but the answer hit him. "Its not your fault, Simon."

He shook his head."It is."

"No its not."

"I left the keys in the car." Martin didn't know what to say. "I...if I had just–" he looked up at Martin. "I shouldn't have stopped."

"Simon," Martin made Simon look him in the eyes. "Its not your fault."

"You don't understand," he cried. "S-she's going to her father– she's going to kill herself."

Martin pulled him into a reassuring hug. "No... we will find her before anything happens." Martin wouldn't allow his dream to come true. He couldn't! Even if he had kill himself trying, he would find her before its too late.

A/N: So what does everyone think? Please R&R! Especially reviews... there what make me want to write as fast as possible. :)


	12. Accident

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter. Its been an entire year and a half since I posted an update. But I promise no matter how long it takes me I will finish this story. I hope you like the chapter. Please review if you still want to know what happen. :)

"Ruthie, you don't understand," she said. "Your father is not as stupid as you think."

"What do you mean?" _He's a drunk, how much stupider can you get?_ Ruthie thought and sighed, quickly deciding she had no clue what Jessica was getting at.

Through the other end, she heard muffled noises, followed by a silence. "Well?" she prodded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your dad is...he's...not just an alcoholic."

_Very helpful incite, _Ruthie thought. Of course, he was also a murderer and her father, but what difference did that make.

"And, what's your point?" She was going to find him, and talk with her father no matter how difficult it proved.

"Ruthie," she mumbled. A long breathe was heard, followed by a grunt. "Well...your dad...uh, he...he..."

"He what?" She tapped the steering wheel impatiently. The conversation was turning out to be a complete waste of her time.

Another silence.

She glanced at the gas meter absently. Her mouth hung. The gas was nearly empty. Forty miles and she was done. _Great! _

"Listen, I don't have time for this..." she said. "Tell me where my dad is and I'll handle it from there, ok?"

"But..."

"But nothing!" The thought occurred to her, she was being mean to the woman. After-all, Jessica had saved her from an early childhood death–but she had one goal in mind and it wasn't being polite.

"But that's what I'm trying to say." Jessica said causing Ruthie's thoughts to stop in her tracks.

"What?" She made a face.

"Well, he knows where you are."

Her eyes widened, a sudden terror constricted in her chest. Her mind flashed. She saw his ruthless face, his sickening grin before the beating, his hand flaring wildly at a helpless figure. Words spilled into her forgotten memory, "_you stole her from me_!" The voice was raged.

She gasped. It was a mistake, she didn't want to meet her father. She only wanted to see his face, talk with him, make a connection. She didn't want him to know the truth.

"He knows..." she mumbled to herself. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She had no choice now. "H...how?"

"He just does..."

Was that guilt riding in her tone, Ruthie wondered. "You mean..." Her breath hitched in her throat. "You told him!" It was a statement, not a question. Jessica didn't speak, but it was enough to convince Ruthie. "Why did you tell _him_?"

"I had no choice."

"No choice! You had no choice?" She sighed in frustration. "You always have a choice," she added quietly.

"I know," Jessica whispered.

Ruthie fell silent. Whether it was guilt or anger that boiled insider her, she wasn't sure. Her eyes focused upon the road and she froze...

Red light! She swore the light was green moments ago, but it was definitely red now.

Cars beside her had already whizzed to a stop. Panic seized her throat, she was nearly in ongoing traffic. She tossed the phone aside and slammed the brakes, praying it was enough, but it wasn't.

A black Honda compacted into her brother's car with a shriek of metal. For a split second, she thought she recognized a man sitting in a green minivan in her rear view mirror, then darkness consumed her and she remembered nothing more.

0000000000

Mark Rollins watched the impact in his green minivan with a grin. He wasn't sad his baby girl was hit by a car. No, he was quite pleased with it. No more running, no games, she was simply sitting in the car waiting for his help.

Now, she was within his grasp. He could finally be the father he had always wanted to be. It had been unjustly stolen from him. Ruth had tried to stop him and he had killed her. Jessica had tried too, and she would brutally pay for it. Mark had wanted to kill her, but he also desired to share the victory with _her_.

Ruthie, his beloved daughter. All his daughter wanted was to meet him, and it warmed his heart to know that his baby girl loved him just as much as he loved her.

He hoped Jessica hadn't filled her with misconceived ideas about him. He wasn't lazy, idiotic, and cold – he was kind, caring, and was proud of his not-so-little girl. She persevered against all odds. She found Jessica–she wanted to meet him, but sadly she lost control. But she was a fighter and he liked that.

Mark swung the car door open, the jaws of life in his hand. He made his way to the crash sight. He had acquired the tool during his brief career as a firefighter. Now, he was going to put it to good use.

A small, unforgiving guilt welled in his throat when he saw Ruthie helplessly sprawled in the Nissan. Blood gushed from her forehead and pieces of glass were splattered everywhere. Ruthie's curls were doused with fresh blood, her body twisted in an awkward leftwards position. The entire right side of the car was pushed in. If someone had sat in the passenger's seat, the person would be dead.

It wasn't a pretty sight, but he was quickly relieved seeing her chest rise and fall.

_I'm going to get you out of there, _he thought. _We can't trust those doctors. _

He only had a short time before the police arrived. With a deep breathe, he set to work.

0000000000

Martin paced impatiently and thoughtfully in circles around the room, ever so often stopping with a sigh. Lucy sat silently in the corner, motionless and still, blankly staring at the floor. Shouts and yells could be heard from the kitchen, Eric and Annie were having a heated conversation. Though the words were hard to make out through the heavy thoughts weighing Martin's conscious.

He leaned on the living room door, a knot had risen in his throat. He blinked back an overwhelming urge to cry and sucked in a breathe.

Ruthie was in a car accident.

Ruthie Camden was _in_ a _car accident._

It was all his fault he knew. If he had skipped school, he could've stopped her from running away. She would've never stolen Simon's car and most importantly, she would still be here, safe from her father.

Her father...he took her. She was gone. The ambulance arrived to find nothing but "an empty car." Those were the words the man used on the phone. Martin, for the life of him, couldn't understand what Mark Rollins wanted with Ruthie. He had left her long ago, she wasn't his child. She was a Camden, though she didn't know it, but he hoped she would realize it before it was too late.

He wanted her back. He had promised her long ago he would protect her. His sad eyes lowered, he couldn't. He didn't have a clue where that man was holding her, let alone, how to get there or who the man was in the first place. It was hopeless, Martin thought grimly.

For once, Martin realized it really was hopeless.

He glanced at Simon who was looking out the window with his jaw set and dark eyes. "Simon."

The young man didn't answer, but continued to gaze outside with a distant expression. Martin was about to speak again when Simon spoke. "You know," Simon began, "I've always known she was adopted..." He shook his head. "Somehow I always knew. " Then he gave him the most pained look he had ever seen. His eyes seemed to be searching for an answer. It was almost like he was asking Martin to tell him it was all a dream, to reassure him that everything would be ok. But Martin had lost hope... he wanted to say something, but the words didn't come.

Quietly, he sat next to a pale Lucy on the couch. The rays of the sun beamed down upon him as he set restlessly; they seemed to burn his skin with their reflection. It was almost like the rays were telling him he had failed. They were mocking his doubt and hopelessness. The simple reflection caused a sear into his very soul. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. With an awkward start, he jumped upwards to the shade of the room.

"You ok?" Martin glanced Simon's way and realized he was peering at him with genuine concern. Lucy seemed equally worried about his sudden start.

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

It might've been minutes or hours later (Martin couldn't tell) when the dragging silence finally ended. The phone rang loudly into the quiet house; Martin could hear Annie's voice as she responded to the caller. Her voice sounded subdued, almost like a dream. "Hello," she said. "Mhmm... may I ask who's calling..." At this point there was a long pause and then an "oh." Annie's footsteps could be made out and then she appeared with a bewildered expression.

"Simon, it's for you." She handed him the phone, but held it."Its Jessica," she said with a warn.

At the mention of Jessica, Martin could feel his heart sink. Jessica Rollins calling couldn't possibly be a good thing.

0000000000

"H-ello." Simon said awkwardly into the phone.

"Hi, this is Jessica Rollins." Her voice was only a whisper.

Simon sighed. "I know."

Silence rang. "So, what's up?" he asked, lamely attempting to end the awkwardness.

"Its...its Ruthie," she replied with a shuttering breathe. "She...I..." Jessica paused and Simon thought he heard sobs from the other end.

Though, he couldn't comprehend what she was trying to say, the young man realized she seemed scared, terrified even. He swallowed. "What's wrong?"

"I...I''m so sorry, Simon." Her words stunned Simon for a moment. His mind instantly went to the worst. Ruthie...

"What happened?" He practically screamed into the phone. Trying to ignore four pairs of concerned stares. "Is she okay, is she hurt... what's going on?"

"I...I tried to convince him," Jessica sobbed, "but I couldn't. He's too close-minded... he won't listen to me."

"Who... who are you talking about?"

Jessica was silent for a moment, seeming to gather her thoughts. When she spoke, the words were only a ghost of a whisper. "Ruthie's father," she breathed. The air seemed to stiffen like at any moment the world was going to end.

Simon felt his back stand on end. He shuddered. "What happened?"

"He came over...I... I didn't want him too...he...he told me he was going to take her... he tied me to...to the chair... and... and...he's said he was coming back with..." Jessica began to cry hard again. "w-with her..." She paused, her silence nearly suffocating. "Simon, I think he wants to k-keep her..."

Simon swallowed. "I understand," he said, realizing he had one hope of seeing her again. "Do you know where he is taking her?"

"He's..." A lound shriek rang into the phone. Simon stopped breathing.

"Jessica!" He practically screamed into the phone. But then he heard a loud clang like the breaking of wood and chime of metal. "Jessica?" Panic rose in his throat. The man found her. Then the fuzzy ring tone replaced blared into his ears. Simon wanted crush the phone into a million pieces. His only hope of finding Ruthie had faded into a mess of impossibility. The only thing that would save her now was herself.

A/N: Please review if you liked the chapter. Thank you for you patience and again I'm terribly sorry about the wait.


End file.
